Minnesota and Massachusetts
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Minni Schneider is Buzzy's cousin. Follow her as she and the boys head towards the Olympics in Lake Placid and as she falls in love with a Boston Boy.
1. Chapter 1

"Minni, you up?" Buzz Schneider opened the door our shared dorm. I was still in bed and I heard his snort in laughter. "Minni, you got to get up."

I merely covered my head with the comforter to help drown out his voice. I was used to this. I would go to bed late while he went to bed early. I really didn't care. We were the same age, me a few months younger. We had graduated together and that had started the ball rolling.

We had always been together from the time I could remember. Being about three months apart in age, our parents had kept us together. If I wasn't at his house, he was at mine. It was just that way. Then when we were sixteen something had happened and I went to live with him permanently. It was heaven.

We graduated high school together. That was amazing. We were always known as Minni and Buzzy. We were rarely apart, even though Buzz had his own siblings. Then we headed to college together. My uncle figured out a way to keep the two of us together while we were in college in the Twin Cities. It was expensive but my family wouldn't hear anything about me paying for it myself.

I counted down from ten. Just as I hit one, I felt the bed give as a hundred-sixty pound body landed on me. I laughed at the same time he did, the two sounds mixing together. He pulled the covers off my head to look at me. We were so much alike in every way it was odd. He was dark headed and so was I. Our eye colors were the same, a rich brown. The best part is we were both short, neither of us over 5'7.

His smile brightened as he sat up, which meant he had a thought. This could go either one of two ways. A) He would force me to make breakfast, or B) make me get up to go play a little one on one.

Luckily for me it was the latter.

"Get up, Minni." He said, shaking my foot.

I scrubbed a hand over my hair and looked at him, my head hitting the pillow again. "Why?"

"I challenge you to a game of one on one. You up for it?"

"I don't know, Buzzy. Last time I kicked your ass."

"You got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with that."

"Then prove your mettle. Let's go. I'll get the gear."

I couldn't argue with that. We didn't play full on contact but Buzz was an aggressive player. Fun to play, but aggressive. I never wear pads and I was swift enough to stay away from him when he decided to go for a power play.

I jumped up and starting stripping. Buzz only smiled before walking over to his side of the room. We really didn't care if we were a man and a woman living together. We weren't afraid to strip in front of each other considering we had shared a room growing up.

He was ready before I was because I couldn't find my decent sports bra.

"Buzz…"

"I got it." He tossed it at me. I caught it in midair and put it on. "I don't know why you insist on wearing them things. You look better with a normal one."

I looked at him. "If we're playing a game, I will not wear a fancy one. It sucks wearing one in general."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Let's go."

We were finally downstairs and walking across the campus to the U when I got a brilliant idea. "Hey, Buzz?"

"Yeah?" He kept pace beside me. Both our gear was slung across our backs in our duffle bags.

"Race you." I was gone before he could even answer. I could hear his exasperated yell as he followed me. I was better suited for this because my gear was in a backpack duffle instead of a normal duffle. I hit the stairs before he did naturally and danced around like an idiot. "I win!"

"Yeah, because you cheated. You always cheat." Buzz said. He normally would be out of shape but since he was training for the Olympics, his stamina had really improved.

I gave him a pointed look as he opened the door for me. "I do not."

"You've always cheated, especially when we were kids."

"You're just jealous because it wasn't your idea first." He shook his head as he headed to the locker room to change clothes. I laced up my skates, put on a helmet, grabbed my stick and got on the ice.

It felt good being on the ice again. I hadn't for the last three months because Coach Brooks had it reserved. While I worked, Buzz would train and then sometimes they'd have two a days. It was hard on him but he had nice meal waiting on him when he got home. I always made a lot because sometimes he brought the team over. I didn't mind. It was like that at home but I could tell they were all tired.

As I warmed up, I thought about the teammates I hadn't met. The Boston Boys as they were called. Buzz rarely had them over. I knew why but I thought it was kinda retarded. I wasn't in the least bit prejudice about Minnesota or Massachusetts. The guys were good players and that's all that mattered.

"Let's do this."

I looked up as Buzz skated onto the ice. He was bulkier now but that didn't mean a thing. He always looked bulky. He sent the puck to me via slap shot. I bricked it back and the game started.

We were skating after each other and laughing hysterically. He got one shot on me and missed. I was laughing so hard I let the next one go in and that brought the score up 1-0. My next three shots sank into the net nicely, bringing me up 3-1. Buzz gritted his teeth as he nudged me, sending me careening into the boards. He made sure I was okay before moving down the ice. The freebie he took made me mad but it was a price I was willing to take considering I hadn't worn any pads.

On the last go around, he got two shots in, making the game 4-3. It was the last play before I had to leave. Buzz had the puck and was making his way down the ice when I slid between his legs, taking the puck with me. I had to scramble to get up on my feet before he turned and got to the black circle before I did. I got up and fired at the goal from center ice. It went in then bounced out after hitting the metal pole. Our little game ended in a tie.

Buzz threw his arm around me as we headed from the ice to the bench. That's when we heard the claps. I knew many of the people who were watching us. The rest were the Boston boys.

"Great job, Minns. Not many get that many shots on Buzzy." The tallest one on the ice said.

"Thanks, Bah. I try." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, she tries extra hard to get on my nerves." Buzz stated playfully.

"Bull crap! If it hadn't been for me, you would never have been able to make the wrist shot."

"That's a load of bull."

Bah only smiled at the banter between the two of us. He was used to it by now. In the course of four years, Bah had become one of my best friends. Buzz would be my best friend but he was my cousin so he didn't count. Bah, Pav, and Buzz made up the Coneheads and they acted the same way.

"Hey, Minni."

I turned around and looked. The guys behind me were the Boston boys. They had to be. One was in a blue jersey, one was in brown and the last was in a grey one. The one in the grey was the one who had spoken to me. His dirty blond hair was his obvious trade mark.

"Hey. You must be from Boston." I said as I sat to pull off my skates.

"You would be right. I'm Jack O'Callahan. These are my boys Dave Silk and Mike Eruzione." He offered his bare hand.

I took it (my mama raised me to be respectful) and shook it. "Minnesota Schneider, Minni for short, although Bah likes to call me Sota." I shook my head at that.

"Are you Buzzy's sister?" Silky asked me.

"No. I'm his cousin but we were raised as siblings."

"You got some skill. Why don't you play?" Rizzo asked.

I shrugged. "Never really wanted to. I played for the high school team with Buzzy because I was better than the boys but that's about it."

"I bet Herb's seen you play."

"Probably but it doesn't really matter. There's no girls team here so there's no point in my pursuing it. Although, Buzz will make it to the NHL. That I'm certain of. You all will f you keep playing like this."

"Minni, quit talking to my boys so they can get out here." Brooks called to me.

"Sorry, Herb. I was just leaving." I called back. "I'll meet you at the house, Buzz." He waved his hand to signal he knew what I was talking about. I stood and slung my bag on my shoulders. "See ya, guys."

I heard them mumble as I left the rink. I figured I better go grocery shopping for something for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and the dorm was suddenly filled with the noise of twenty something guys. The place was way too small but that had never stopped us before. We were loud and obnoxious when we weren't supposed to be but quiet when everyone else was loud. It was a wonderful thing we had going. But the best part is…everyone on our floor was hockey players so it was cool.

Rizzo walked into the room carrying a crock pot. I frowned. It had to be his meatballs he was so found of making. I looked at Buzz. He shrugged. He had no idea what Rizzo was doing. Then again, if dinner was involved, Rizzo was making meatballs.

He set the crock pot down on the already full table and began to mingle with everyone.

Buzz walked over and tried to help but I shooed him away. He got away with a sandwich and went to converse with his friends. Even though the dorm was small, it was big enough to have a kitchenette, hence the reason I was cooking. Buzz's dad decided since he was sending two children to college instead of one, they should have the best. Luckily for us, after we graduate, things will get better.

Maybe. At the moment Buzz was looking for an apartment for us. He said we needed our own rooms. Personally I thought he was looking to get rid of me. Even though he wouldn't do that, Buzz was an adult and he didn't need me around all the time. He needed his own life.

I shook those thoughts from my head. I was hanging with the 1980 men's Olympic hockey team. I needed to have fun with this, but not too much fun.

Mac and OC were standing next to the door looking out of place. I frowned. This was my house and I should be welcoming them. I looked at Buzz. He was knee deep in conversation with Johnson and Pav. I really didn't want to go over there because I was finishing up the dinner but I kept hearing my mother's voice in my head.

'_Now, Minni, when there are gentlemen in the house, you make sure they feel at home and are taken care of before seeing to yourself.' _

I hated when she invaded my thoughts like that. She had always been an old fashioned woman. I never knew a day when she didn't make sure my daddy was taken care of before she did anything for herself. She had raised me that way too and at the moment it was bugging me.

"Bah!" I called across the room.

He looked up and came over when I motioned him. "What's up, Sota?"

"Watch this for me."

"You know I can't cook."

"All you got to do is make sure it doesn't boil over, genius."

"Where are you going?"

"My mama's voice is ringing in my ears. I got to do something." I left him at the stove and walked across the room. "Hey, Mac."

Mac's eyes brightened considerably when I stopped. "Hey, Minni. What's up?"

"Nothing. Dinner's almost ready."

He suddenly understood that. "Your mama's voice."

"Yes! It wouldn't leave me alone until I came over to see if OC was comfortable considering he's from Boston." The smile on my face was very cheeky. I couldn't help it. I had to throw that in there.

Mac laughed. "Uh-oh, OC, you better watch out. When Minni here gets an idea, she will rest at nothing until it's done. If she says you have to be comfortable, you have to be comfortable before she leaves you alone."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Mac."

"Just thought I'd warn him."

"Hey, um, Minni!" Bah called from across the room.

"What?" I turned around. The pot was boiling over. I took off across the room, jumping the couch Buzz and Pav were sitting on. "Bah! I told you to watch it!"

"I did watch it!"

"Yeah, you watched it boil over!" I shoved him out of the way and began to clean up the mess. When all was done, I threw the wet rag in his face. "Next time, don't look away from it."

He smiled the smile that would melt the hearts of any girls but I knew better. This was Bah and he nearly ruined his own dinner. I smacked him in the face again and turned around. He grabbed me from behind and hefted me across the room while I screamed at him. He finally dumped me in Silky's lap. I scrambled up, clipping Buzzy in the forehead with my elbow.

That was the beginning of a not-so-serious between Bah and me. I'd get in a few good cheap shots and dodge out of the way. Big smiles were plastered all over our faces as we jumped over people. I finally decided I was tired of putting up with his bull crap so I pulled a knife on him. He skidded to a halt, his hands in the air.

"Try it, Bah, and I'll cut you." I warned.

"Funny thing is she really will." Bah told the guys.

I didn't know it but Buzz had set his beer down and was reaching towards me. That was my worst mistake, being near the couch. He grabbed me by the waist and yanked. The knife flew from my hand and landed at Johnson's feet. Buzz held me tight as Pav leaned over to tickle me. Let me tell you this one thing. I'm very ticklish all over and when someone tickles me, I kick. So I kicked…

….And I kicked Silky right in the face. His head snapped back so hard I thought I broke his neck. Buzz and I looked at each other before I jumped up to look at the injured man. Luckily I was barefoot so I only left a foot print on his face instead of a boot print, which I would have if I hadn't have took them off.

I slid from Buzz's lap and into the floor. Silky was holding his jaw.

"Let me see." I said softly. If it wasn't my mother's damned compassionate streak rising up again. He let me remove his hand and tilted his jaw to the side. "It's not that bad. You should see some of the ones I've sported from fighting with Buzz."

"Yeah, they weren't pretty." Buzz stated as I got up. I returned with the bag of frozen peas I bought that afternoon. "Funny how you're prepared. Did you know this was going to happen?"

"I bought it for you. I figured we'd be getting into one of many fist fights." I gently placed the bag on Silky's face, moving his hand up so he could hold it himself.

"You two fight?" OC asked.

"All the time. That's what happens when you've lived together all your lives."

"One time we got so mad at each other Minni locked me out of the house in ten below weather. My mom was not happy about that." Buzz said.

"If you're going to tell the story, Buzzy, tell the whole story. What he forgot to tell you was he decided he was going to take my new stick and play pond hockey. Turns out he broke it on the first shot because he got it caught in his skate. I was outside when he came home and saw it. Then I locked him outside."

Jimmy looked at his friend. "You really have someone who knows how to get you back, don't you?"

Buzz shrugged then hit me. "Quit fussing about Silky. He'll be fine. Your big foot didn't do too much damage."

I nodded and turned. "I'll show you damage." I raised my foot to dig my heel into his groin but he saw it coming and jumped up. "That's what I thought. Dinner's ready, boys. Help yourselves." As the others jumped up for food, I looked back at Silky. "You sure you're okay?"

He looked up and smiled shyly. "I'm fine. It hurts though."

I smiled. "It will. Believe me, I've had plenty of them. Word to the wise. If you don't go now, there will be nothing left to eat. When Bah eats, he eats a lot."

"I've seen him eat."

"Oh! Hey, Rizzo! You can put your meatballs on the spaghetti!" someone exclaimed. Suter I think.

"Hey, don't mess up the spaghetti!" I called as Silky got up.

"You can't mess this up anymore than it already is." Bah joked. I punched him and he laughed.

"Minni, you got to get to work." Buzz said after a minute of bantering with Bah.

"You trying to get rid of me?" I asked.

"No, it's nine. Doesn't your shift start at 9:30?"

I looked at the clock behind me and nearly choked. He was right. I had to be at the bar in thirty minutes and it was a twenty minute bus ride from the dorm and then another ten minute walk from the bus stop. I had to leave now.

Johnson stepped out of my way and I moved to the door. I shoved my feet into my comfiest pair of tennis shoes and grabbed my bag.

"What time you going to be home tonight?" Bah asked as he came to the door.

"Uh…3. I got to close."

"Okay. I'll throw some spaghetti in the microwave for you."

I made a face and then rose up on tippy toes to kiss him. "Bless you, Bah. Bless you. I'm going. Bye!"

There were choruses of 'byes' and 'see ya's' as I walked out the door. Standing at the bus stop, I remembered seeing OC staring at me as I closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

By midnight I was slinging drinks at Deuces. The bar & grill was my favorite place to work. I got to meet new people and have fun all at the same time. I was a bartender part time and a waitress the other half.

At the moment I was stopping the alcohol flow for one particular gentleman. He was a regular and I had made an odd relationship with him. His wife had recently left him and he spent many of his nights drowning his sorrows in whiskey. We had a five drink limit for any drink so he made sure he switched it up. At the moment he was on his third of vodka. In about ten minutes I'd have to cut him off.

"Minni, can you clear table four, please?" Marco asked me. He was the owner of the bar and ran it fairly. He also worked as one of the bar tenders but tonight he was working as a waiter because one of our waitresses was out for knee surgery. She had been in a wreck and it messed her knee up pretty badly.

"Sure. Let me make sure James here is done." I replied.

"I'm done." James slurred. He had heard my conversation with Marco and was deciding to call it quits for tonight.

I smiled. "Sammi, make sure James gets a cab home, please." I asked.

"You got it, Minni."

I grabbed the black tub I kept behind the bar just in case I had to clean and made my way to table four. It wasn't as much of a disaster as table seven was. There were only four glasses on this table and one bowl of pretzels and one bowel of popcorn. Table seven was loaded with baskets and glasses. There obviously had been a party there and they decided to trash the table. I groaned in response.

"Petey, bring me a broom!" I called over the music. A few seconds later he brought me what I asked for. "Thanks." He nodded and continued his own work.

I began to clean up and realized I hated it. At home, if I cooked, Buzz cleaned up. He would do that tonight while the guys were there and then they'd go out. It was normal. But here at work, all I had to do was make sure everything was done before I went home. No one cleaned up after me. I had to do it myself.

I was realizing I had been taking Buzz for granted. Maybe that's why he wanted a new apartment. That way he didn't have to worry about cleaning up after me.

I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice someone had come up behind me till it was too late.

"Hey, sweetheart. Wanna dance?" I turned around and instantly smelled rum on his breath. He obviously had been bar hopping. He brushed up against me.

"No, thanks. I'm actually working." I replied nicely.

"I can tell. I can help."

"No thanks." I went to walk by him and he grabbed my arm. "Let go." I wasn't one for confrontation but I would defend myself if I had to.

"Come on, baby. It's one little dance."

"I said no." I shoved against him but he was stronger.

He slugged me across the face. Okay. He was a violent drug. My cheek was throbbing as I looked at him. He was raring back for another swing and was tackled. OC and Mac were literally pummeling the guy as Buzz made a beeline for me. He looked at my jaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He turned around and helped beat the guy up.

I looked up as Silky stopped beside me. He handed me an ice pack as Marco and Petey helped throw the guy out the door. Sammi came over and relieve me of my black box. I sank into a chair and caught my breath.

Buzz came back with a pitcher of beer and seven glasses. Bah sat beside me as Buzz sat on the other side. They were going to flank me for now. Mac and OC sat across from us as Silky and Rizzo filled in the spaces. My head fell towards Buzz's shoulder. He just stayed there and let me get my pain out. They were fuming mad already. I thought spaghetti made everything okay.

"Minni, you okay?" Petey asked as he and Marco came back over. I nodded because my jaw hurt too much to talk at the moment. "Marco's banned the guy."

"Good." Bah said. His hand was rubbing gentle circles in my back.

"Do you want to press charges?" Marco asked.

"Yes." Buzz answered for me.

"No." I replied even though my jaw hurt.

"Minni." Mac said hotly. "You have to press charges. He hit you."

"And I've been hit by guys before. It's nothing new."

"But we don't hit you because you refuse to do something. We fight as friends. There's a difference. We never get drunk and hit you." Buzz literally growled at me.

"Well, I called the cops. You need to stay here until they arrive and get your statement." Marco said.

I nodded as he walked away. "Bah!" It came out as a whine, completely opposite from what I wanted. I turned in my seat. "I need a hug." He didn't waste any time. His arms came around me and he held me close. It was warm and comforting. He'd always been that way for me.

"You're pressing charges." Buzz said gently. "It won't be like last time."

"Last time?" Bah asked. I felt his voice rumble under my ear.

"Freshman year a guy attacked her while in the hallway of the dorm. Even though cameras caught him, she refused to press charges. Mac and I got him and he left her alone."

"Protective much, Mac?" Rizzo asked.

"I've known Minni for a good while now. You don't mess with her or Buzzy will be all over you. I just happened to help out at the time. When you go to school together, you see each other a lot." Mac said. He reached over the table and moved the ice pack. "That's bluing up really badly."

"Gee, thanks." I snuggled back into Bah's shoulder. Even though he had gone to school in Duluth, we were always close because of hockey camps.

The cops showed up close to one. By that time my jaw was throbbing royally and I was in no mood to talk with them. I figured that if I didn't talk to them, Buzzy would and that wouldn't be pretty. Buzz was a pretty laid back guy until you mess with his family.

We all gave our statements. Marco let me go for the night. Bah tried to get me to ride with him, but I didn't want to be in a car with Buzz and Pav. It was bad enough to have them force me to tell what had happened but I wasn't going to ride with them just to hear what a good thing I did. I opted to take the bus. Buzz wanted to go with me but I steadfastly refused. He was already mad. I wasn't having him go off again. Jack agreed to go with me.

When the bus pulled up to the bus stop just outside the dorm, Jack got off before me. When I started referring to him as Jack instead of OC I didn't know but it didn't really matter. We walked up to the third floor where Buzz and I lived. After I unlocked the door, I went in and flopped out on the couch, my feet going into Pav's lap. He and Johnson were still there and if I was right, Suter was still around as well.

"What happened to your face?" Johnson asked as I lay down with the bad side of my face up.

"She was slugged pretty hard." Jack answered. From the sound of his voice he was in the kitchen. He walked around and handed me the same bag of peas I had given Silky earlier. "Here."

I took it and placed it on my face, letting it rest there as I watched whatever the boys were watching.

I was nearly asleep when the door opened again. I didn't open my eyes because I knew exactly who had come in the house. My head was lifted and then placed on someone's leg. From the smell of the jeans, I could tell it was Silky. Bah used Arm & Hammer in everything he washed and Buzz and I used the same stuff. I didn't know what the others used so I figured it was one of them.

"How long do you think the bruise will last?" Pav asked. They had obviously been talking while I was attempting to figure out who I was laying on.

"I'm not sure. I think we got the swelling down quickly, though." Buzz replied. He was standing above me. I felt his hand brush through my hair. "It's a good thing we got there in time."

"Is she packed for Norway?" The voice came from above my head. It was Silky I was laying on.

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow when we get ready to leave."

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. The team was playing the Norwegian national team tomorrow and I was going. I had to take a different flight which was about to get vetoed because of tonight. If I had to go alone, then that was going to raise some hell. I had a feeling that the very next morning, I'd be missing my three o'clock flight and taking the five o'clock one. Herb was not going to like that.

I must have fallen asleep because one minute I'm comfortable laying across Silky and Pav and the next I'm feeling weightless. Then I feel the softness of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jack removing my shoes. He looked up and saw me looking at him.

"Buzzy said to bring you in here. Silky's leg was going to sleep and you kinda curled up on him." He said. I inhaled like a sleepy person would and nodded. He smiled and patted my foot. "Get some sleep."

He left the room and I got up. I ventured into the joint bathroom and looked at my face. It was bruised badly. I was lucky my jaw wasn't broken. I brushed my teeth gently before throwing on comfy PJs. I went back in the bedroom and got back in my bed. Sleep came easily. Too easily.


	4. Chapter 4

I was annoyed.

Herb was annoyed.

We were both annoyed. It made for a beautiful flight.

Buzz woke me up at three. I hadn't gotten much sleep, maybe an hour. He apparently stayed up all night because there was no reason for him to go to sleep when he had to catch a flight at five.

I hadn't packed anything. My intentions were to go to work then come home and pack. That had been shot to hell with Mr. Drunk Man in the bar and the cops. I got home at 1:30 and went to sleep at 1:40. An hour and twenty minutes of sleep does not work for me. But I got up so Buzz didn't yell at me.

I sat next to Silky on the plane ride and slept most of the time. From what I had heard down the grapevine, Herb had laid into Buzz about my riding with them to Norway.

He was scowling until he saw me. Then the scowl fell and he didn't say a word.

Silky was calm as calm could be. When I sat down next to the window, he plopped down right after me. It was slightly chilly at the beginning and before I knew it Silky had dropped his jacket around my shoulder. I didn't ask and he didn't tell. We kept it that way.

When the plane landed, Buzz dropped tha afghan around my shoulders, took my hand and led me from the iron bird. My head hurt from the sudden change in altitude and my jaw hurt from clenching it.

The bus was a welcomed contraption. I sank into the seat and leaned against the window. No one spoke. The tension could be cut with a knife. Buzz was gripping my hand hard. He was nervous. They all were.

My sleep was once again interrupted by the bus stopping at the rink. I got something to eat while the others went to the locker room to prepare for the game. Once alone I got to thinking, which was really bad. I thought that maybe if I got an apartment, Buzz wouldn't have to worry about us now. He had been slightly standoffish the last few weeks. I just attributed that to the fact that Herb was working him too hard, but I can be a little bit on the obnoxious side. I know he hated it at some points.

But then I realized he really did care last night. I could have been seriously hurt instead of nursing a bruised jaw. He was my best friend but maybe we needed time off to find out who we were separately.

I was sitting on the bench with the heels on my hands pressed against my eyes when I felt someone sit next to me. An arm went around my shoulders and I was pulled into a padded side. The smell told me it was Jack. I looked up at him. After a few seconds of shocked silence he brought his hands up. I never even realized I had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I attempted to wipe the tear tracks away.

I shook my head and sniffled. "Nothing. I wasn't even realizing I was crying." I looked up and then around. "Where're the guys?"

"They're still in the locker room. Buzzy sent me to check on you. He said you might still be mad at him."

"I'm not mad. I understand where he's coming from. We've been together all our lives. I was basically raised with him. Then when my mother died, my dad couldn't handle me and my older brother so he sent me away. Buzz has been my brother in every sense of the word, more so than my real brother."

"Where's your real brother?"

"Who knows. I haven't seen him since family Christmas ten years ago."

"How old were you then?"

"I was thirteen. He came in drunk and my aunt sent him away. I haven't seen him since. Buzz knows where he is but I haven't asked about him and I don't want to know about him."

"You sound like he's the worst person in your life."

"He is. He hated me when we were kids. I'm twelve years younger than him and from his dad's second marriage. We're half siblings and he spent all thirteen years of my life that he was in trying to get me in trouble. That's why I stayed with Buzz. He's always been more of a brother than mine half-brother ever was."

He just sat there and looked at me for a moment. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"OC, get in here! You, too, Minni." Herb called from across the rink. Jack and I looked at each other before going across the ice. It was faster than waking all the way around the rink.

"Herb, why…"

"Buzzy wants you around us at all times." It all made sense then. He was nervous for me. "Is that okay with you?"

I winced as I bit the inside of my mouth and nodded. "Yeah. It's fine."

"Good. Get in here."

I looked at Jack before we both walked into the locker room.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The boys tied the Norwegian national team, much to my chagrin and Herb's annoyance. At one time, Bah and Verchota were talking about a set of twins they saw in the stands. After that, Herb made them do Herbies after the game. I watched on the sidelines with Doc and Craig.

It made me cringe at the thought of them puking on the ice. Silky was clinging to the goal and Buzz was on his knees with his head on the ice. Thankfully, after the lights were turned out and they did about twenty more, Rizzo put a stop to it by telling Herb what he wanted to hear.

We were sitting on the plane getting ready to take off. I was sitting by Buzz in the window seat with my head against said window. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at me. This was all the family I had left and if I screwed this up, I'd be even madder than I was now.

He didn't say a word and that bothered me. I understood that he had just done a million Herbies in a row but I was upset with him. He took my freedom from me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been quiet since we got on the bus."

"I'm fine." It was short and to the point but Buzz wouldn't leave it alone.

"I know you think what I did was a little over my bounds, but I worry about you."

"I can handle myself."

"Like you handled yourself last night at the bar?" I clenched my teeth even though it sent a shock wave of pain through my jaw. I wasn't going to yell at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Yeah, you did."

He didn't answer right away, which meant I was right. "You're right. I'm not. I'm going to do everything I need to do to protect you. You have no one else."

That was the truth. "You're right on that account but it doesn't give you any right to force me to sit on the bench with you guys. I enjoy watching the game so close but I don't want it to be because you're giving me special treatment. I'm your cousin, Buzz, not your sister."

"You're like my sister."

"That's great because I consider you my brother, but I will not let you treat me like I belong to you. We may share the same name but we are two different people."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're out of line on this. I can handle you coming to my defense when that guy attacked me at work. I can handle you not wanting me to ride alone on my way home from work. But forcing me to sit in the box with you and the others is not acceptable. That I can't handle."

"I'm just trying to protect you. Like you said, you have no one else to call family. Your dad, forgive me for saying this, doesn't want you and your brother hates you. Where are you going to turn? We grew up together. We consider each other brother and sister even though we're cousins. Excuse me for protecting that." He turned away from me then.

I felt really bad after that. Buzz was my best friend, brother and cousin all rolled into one. I loved the fact that he cared about me like no one else had and that he was willing to help me. I didn't understand my reaction. We always had each other's backs and we knew we always would. I guess the two of us living together for so long meant we knew each other way too well and that meant we knew how to get on each other's nerves just as fast.

I turned in my seat and looked at him. He had one hand pressed against his mouth. That was the sign that I had hit him where it hurt. He was really only trying to watch out for me.

I threw the blanket over both of us, slipped my arms through his, and laid my head on his shoulder. I knew all was forgiven when he laid his head against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, someway I woke up in Silky's bed, with Silky beside me. How that had happened I didn't know.

All I remember from the night before was I was at work when Silky and Rizzo walked in. apparently the guys were taking shifts on watching out for me until the guy could be charged for disorderly conduct and assault. I didn't mind. It just meant that I had someone to hit while I worked.

Three nights before Jimmy and Johnson had come in and were soon joined by Bah, Buzz and Pav. They ordered their drinks and food and left me alone. Every now and then I could feel them watching me as I moved around my section but they didn't otherwise move. Bah stayed after the others left and walked me home.

Two nights ago, OC, Verchota, Broten, Suter, and Christoff came in. this time I knew it was OC's idea to come in. ever since Norway, we had had this odd friendship going on. If I ever wanted anything, instead of going to Buzz, I went to Jack. He never said a word except when he handed it to me. I got a lot of flak from Mac about it but I just shrugged him off. He had always been like that.

Groaning, I untangled myself from Silky and went to the kitchen. He lived with Jack and that was bad. I could hear Jack snoring in the other room. He was out like a light, which meant I was in the clear. I looked down to double check that I was in something and sighed gratefully that I hadn't had sex with Silky. That would have been bad. I was in shorts and a Boston t-shirt.

Luckily we were in the same dorm as Jack and Silky so I ran down two flights. I opened the door and Buzz was sitting on the couch with his morning cup of coffee. He looked at me before getting up to go in our room.

"Buzz," I said and followed him. "I was in Silky's room all night."

"I know." he replied.

"I figured you did."

"What I don't know is why you took a hydro instead of ibuprofen." I looked at him confused. "When you were at the bar, you asked Petey for ibuprofen and instead took a hydro. Why?"

"I didn't know it was a hydro. He put it in my hand and I just assumed it was ibuprofen. It felt like one."

"You know you can't take hydros."

"Yeah and like I said, if I had known, I wouldn't have taken it." He nodded, obviously believing my story. "What exactly happened?"

"You passed out. Silky called me about two and said he was taking you back to his dorm. It made no sense to me considering we live two flights down from them." we looked at each other. A thought occurred between the two of us.

"No, it couldn't be."

"It could. Silky's more reserved than OC, Bah and Rizzo. He could and you not even know it." He stopped midsentence and looked me over, taking in the shorts and Boston t-shirt. "You two didn't, did you?"

"No! At least I don't think so." He started laughing. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, actually it is. You don't even know if you slept with a guy or not."

"Well, I slept with the guy but I don't know if I _slept_ with him."

"There's only one way to find out." He grabbed my hand and hauled me from the room.

"Buzz. Buzzy." I didn't try to stop him because he was taking the stairs two at a time and I didn't want to trip him. We stopped outside Jack and Silky's door. He knocked hard. "We don't have to do this."

"Yeah we do. I know you. You're going to be going up the wall wondering if you did something you didn't want to do. And until you know that, I won't get any peace." He knocked again. Jack opened the door and stared at us for a moment. "Hey, OC. Is Silky here?"

"Yeah. Silky!" Jack smiled broadly. "Coming back to finish your night, I see." I made a face at him. He was smiling as he turned to see Silky coming out of the bedroom. "Your girl's back."

Silky looked up from buttoning his shirt. "Hey."

"Hey." I said.

"So I got a question." Buzz said. I tried my hardest to keep him from asking but he deflected my attempts with a big smile. He was enjoying this. "Silky, did you and Minni here happen to do anything….fun last night?"

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. I wasn't as much embarrassed as slightly annoyed. Jack started laughing. I looked at him with a scowl but that fell when I looked at Silky. He was turning bright red.

"Buzz, leave it alone." I said.

"It's just a question, Minni." He replied.

"You're embarrassing Silky. I don't care but look at him."

He turned his gaze and the smile fell. "Dang, Silk. Sorry."

Silky shook his head. "It's okay, Buzzy. No, we didn't do anything. I just brought her back here and let her sleep. She told me not to sleep on the couch so we shared the bed. That a problem?"

I looked at Buzz. He was thinking it over. I could see that on his face. He shook his head, dark hair flying all over the place. "No, but don't hurt her."

"Buzz, we're not even together!" I sputtered. This incited Jack to laughing harder than he had been. "Don't make me come over there, O'Callahan."

"Whooo! I'm so scared." He said holding his hands up and shaking them.

"Watch it, OC." We turned around as Bah stood in the doorway. "Minni may be, well, mini, but she will break your hand. I've seen her do it before."

"I'm just having some fun, Bah. Silky and Minni here slept together." I couldn't help it. I reached out and punched Jack. He recoiled quickly but laughed even harder. "Ow!"

"I told you."

"But still, they slept together. I think that was awesome."

I was embarrassed for the first time in my life. So I turned and walked down the hallway away from the room. I found myself in our room searching for my skates. When I found them, I slung them over my shoulder and left the building. The U wasn't that far and I wanted to be alone. Of course, Buzz would know where I went. He always knew but he also would know that I would want to be alone.

I entered the U and went to the box. I kicked off my shoes and pulled on a pair of thick socks before putting on my dainty ice skates. I had both hockey skates and figure skates. Hockey skates were good for speed. Figure skates were for recreation.

I took the guards off the blades and moved onto the ice. I was free. I moved around for a bit to make it more comfortable. I was never a figure skater. I always loved high impact sports but putting on regular skates instead of clunky hockey skates was always freeing. Being on the ice was very comforting. I had grown up on it.

Like I said, I had never been a figure skater but I had taken lessons as a kid. So I spun and I did some jumps but nothing much. When I was younger, I was able to flip while on the ice. I hadn't done that in a while but I was going to try it. I got my speed up and turned, kicking my feet out as I went. I went over backwards and then my feet hit the ice.

I fell and skidded across the ice face down. That hadn't worked out like I wanted it to but then again I hadn't done it in years. As I was going to get up, someone yanked me up by the arms. I looked over my shoulder. Silky was behind me.

"Hey." I said as I got my feet underneath me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I was a little wobbly and obviously that showed because he helped me to the bench. "What were you thinking?"

"I have no clue. It just seemed like a good idea at the time." I took the bottle of water he handed me. "What are you doing here?"

"Buzzy said you'd be here. I didn't know you would try to kill yourself."

I laughed. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I trained like that. I always pushed myself to be the best I could be. It was fun." I took another guzzle of water then looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you, obviously."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay? You seemed embarrassed and I got the distinct impression you don't get embarrassed too much."

"Try at all." I amended. "I've lived with boys all my life and I acted like one. I never got embarrassed, even when Bah, Pav and Buzz became the Coneheads. It never occurred to me to think of myself as an outsider."

"The boys never made you an outsider. They brought you into the group because you're fun to be around."

"Thanks, but Jack was way out of line there."

"He just tells it like he sees it."

"But you were embarrassed too. I saw your face as he said it."

"I don't even pay attention to OC anymore. I've known him for so long most of what he says just goes in one ear and out the other."

I shook my head. It wasn't the point. He knew that but he wasn't going to say it. Silky wasn't that type of person. He wasn't going to tell the boys he was embarrassed. They could see that. He wasn't going to tell them the real reason I slept in the same bed with him. That would remain between him, me, Buzz and Jack. No one would believe the truth anyway.

I stood, which surprised him, and got back out on the ice. My head was spinning so the ease it, I started to spin. Made no sense I know but it helped. Every time I spun around, I saw Silky standing in the box watching. It was unnerving but comfortable all the same.

Soon the rest of the boys started filtering in for their first practice of the day. Herb yelled at me to get off the ice and I was much too happy to agree. As I moved to the box to put my shoes on, I saw Jack look over at me as he talked to Rizzo and Jimmy. He was telling the story. I shook my head as I finished putting on my shoes. Silky caught my eye as he skated onto the ice. He nodded as if we had said something that only we knew.

"Yo, Minni!" Johnson called from across the ice. "Make some lasagna tonight and I'll be happy to let you sleep with me."

I turned and walked away, anger seeping into every pore.


	6. Chapter 6

I usually make dinner before I leave for work, but I was so mad I didn't even do that. Marco didn't say a word as I stomped into the bar at nine thirty and asked what I was supposed to do that night. Sammi was working the bar and Petey was working the grill. That left me, Marco and Stacy waitressing and bussing tables.

I normally left my qualms at the front door when I walked in, but tonight was so different than the rest of the time that I completely forgot that rule. I wasn't mean to the customers per se, but I wasn't nice to the silverware or glasses.

I was imagining what was being spread around the locker room right now. They were finishing up their second practice of the day. It was only a matter of time before they came in.

They did at half past ten and they were not happy. Johnson crashed into his seat with Mac beside him. Silky and Rizzo let their heads fall to the table while Buzz and Bah sat down as slowly as possible. Pav and Jack made up the last of the group to walk in. well, scratch that. Jimmy and Suter came in at the last minute. They all pushed tables together.

I grabbed ten glasses and two pitchers of beer before walking over. I didn't say a word to any of them as I set the glasses down. Let them pour their own beer. I stood with a pad of paper waiting for them to give me their orders. Mark looked up at me.

"I didn't see any lasagna at the house. I guess you can forget the offer." He said.

I slammed my hand on the table and leaned over it. "Listen here, all you jackasses. I'm tired of this and it's only been a day. Cut it out." I was angry then and when I got really angry, I let everyone have it.

Rizzo, Silky and Pav hadn't said a word to me during the day so I couldn't say anything to them. But Jack and Bah were the ones who brought it up frequently and the rest let it fly. I could tell Silky wanted to stop it but if he tried, it wouldn't be pretty. So I stopped it.

"It's just a joke, Minni. It's okay." Jack said.

"You don't get it, Jack. I haven't slept with anyone in six years, not even like last night. I'm still reeling from so leave the situation alone."

Buzz had quit laughing at that point and had a serious look on his face obviously he knew what I was talking about. I didn't even wait for their orders as I turned and walked across the bar. It didn't really matter. I knew what they wanted anyway.

"Minni, there are cops waiting for you." Stacy said as I headed towards the grill.

I looked at the door. There were two gentlemen in blue standing by the door. This wasn't my night. Not only had I been humiliated just a few minutes before, but I had to deal with these guys who were no happier to see me than I was them. And I still hadn't figured out why the boys were mad.

"Thanks, Stace. Can you take my order to Buzz's table?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

I nodded at her before I turned and moved to the door. They straightened up as I approached. "Officers, what can I do for you?"

"Are you Miss Minnesota Schneider?" the first officer asked.

"Yes, sir, I am. Is something wrong?"

"The man you had arrested for assault, Thomas Martin, has stated that you attacked him first. We're just doing a follow up. Did you attack Thomas Martin?"

"No, sir. I was cleaning up a table and when I turned around, he was there. He asked me to dance I said no and then he slugged me one across the face. If he hadn't been drunk, I'm sure he would have broken my jaw. My cousin jerked him off me and his friends got him out the door. My boss is the one that called you."

"Are your cousin and his friends here?"

"Yes, sir." I started across the room. I was not only nervous; I was afraid and I didn't know why. I stopped at the guys' table and squeezed Buzz's shoulders. "Guys, the police are here for a follow up."

"Which one of you is Mr. Buzz Schneider?"

Buzz stood up and slipped his arm around my waist. "I am. Is there a problem, officer?" Funny how synchronized we were.

"Thomas Martin, the man who attacked your cousin, is filing a counter claim stating she attacked him first. We were just following up."

"Sir, my cousin doesn't ever attack first. It's not in her character."

"Many people assume that and then something else happens. What were you doing that night?"

"I got done with practice over at the U and went home. Minni made dinner for us and then came to work. When I walked in, there was a man who was trying to force himself on her. Before I got over to her, he hit her hard on the jaw. It left a big bruise."

"Do you have a picture of this bruise?"

"Marco does. He's the owner of this bar. He keeps a Polaroid camera in case something like this happens." I said.

The officer questioning us motioned to his partner to talk to Marco. He looked back at the others. "Is there anything any of you were wearing that could have left a mark on the Martin's back?" The guys shook their heads. "Just hang tight for a few minutes."

As he turned around to walk away, I turned into Buzz. He wrapped his arms securely around my body and held me tightly. This was so nerve wracking. I could literally feel my body shaking as he held me. This had only happened once before and I swore I would never let it again.

My heart was hammering again as the cops came back over. I only turned and looked at them. Marco nodded. He had given them the Polaroid they needed.

"I need you to move please." I did and he held the picture to the side of my face that had been hit. I knew the bruise was still there but it was yellowing, not as black and blue as it had been a week and a half ago. "Well the yellow marks do match the blue marks on the outer rims. Are you sure you didn't do anything to him to make him attack him first?"

I gawked at the officer. He was saying I had done this? "Sir, I was working that night. I make it a rule not to have affairs with customers. I did nothing to that man to make him attack me. I was bussing a table when he came up to me. He asked to dance. I said no and he grabbed at me. I shoved at him and he hit me. It's the same story I told you the first time." I was getting worked up. This was ridiculous. I hadn't done anything to that man to have him attack me and here this cop was trying to say I had.

Buzz had obviously had enough because he pulled me behind him, shoving me into the warm arms of Bah. The taller man held me in his arms tightly as Buzz had. "Sir, we have told you everything we know about this. You can't possibly be blaming this on Minni."

"I'm just covering my bases on this. A lovely young woman like her is and can be subject to perverts, especially if she puts out."

An incredulous sob escaped me before I could rein it back. I had to get out of there. I pushed myself out of Bah's arms and headed for the bathroom, determined not to let the guys see me cry. My pride had been wounded. I never did anything to that man to deserve to be hit. I locked myself in one of the stalls, sat on the toilet and cried.

I don't know how much time passed but I knew the guys had tried to get me to come out. After what seemed like hours, Buzz finally told me they were going home and that he would wait up for me. Sammi had come in to check on me every few minutes. One time she even brought me a shot of Jack to cheer me up.

I heard chairs being scraped along the floor. They were closing up and I had missed my shift for the second time in two weeks. I left the stall and washed my face of all traces of tears. I ventured into the bar. Sammi and Petey were putting up the chairs as Marco and Stacy were stacking glasses. I looked around and saw Silky helping stack the chairs.

"Minni, I have your tips for the night. The customers have been very generous with you since the attack." Marco said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Marco. I'm going to need tomorrow night off. Buzz plays the IHL and I'd like to go."

"That's no problem. I was going to suggest you take a few days off anyway. I won't dock you pay but I think it will be good for you."

"Thanks, Marco." I walked over to the door where Silky was waiting on me. "I thought Buzz said you were leaving."

"They did. I told him I'd stay. Besides I wanted to make sure you were okay myself." He looked at me after helping me into my coat. "Are you okay?"

I snorted. "I was told that my getting hit was my fault because I'm a woman who works in a bar. Would you be okay?"

He smiled sadly. "No, I guess not." He followed me onto the bus. "I guess being a woman has its perks and its disadvantages."

"You're telling me." I was so tired I leaned against him. "I really don't want to go back to work right now."

"Marco did give you a few days off to calm down."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for the rest of the bus ride. I think he knew I needed it to wrap my head around this entire thing. I was grateful for it. When the bus stopped, he let me off first and followed me into the building, holding the door open like a gentleman. I walked up the three flights to my floor and stopped. Did I really want to go to the place I shared with Buzzy? He was just going to coddle me and make me feel worse about myself.

"You're not going to your own room?" Silky asked as I continued up the steps.

"No. I really don't want to put up with it tonight." I replied.

He didn't ask anymore, just followed me to his own place. He unlocked the door and let me in. I could hear Jack snoring in the other room. Silky dropped his keys on the counter and went into his bedroom. He threw me a second pair of clothing and left me to get changed. When he returned in sweats and a t-shirt, I was already comfortable against the wall. He climbed in the bed and lay on his back.

"You're not concerned about OC?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not anymore. It doesn't really matter anyway." I replied.

I shifted closer, laying my head on his shoulder. His arm came around me and soon I dropped off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. We were in Milwaukee just days before Christmas and about a month before the opening games. I had gone with the guys because Buzzy was calling me his good luck charm. Did I like that? Yes. It meant I got to go watch the game for free because if you arrived with the team, you got a free pass. Or Herb put in a good word for me and I got to go.

Speaking of Herb, he was not my favorite person at the moment. He had brought a new guy in. I thought it was to shake the boys up, which it did. That's what they had been upset about the night they had come into the bar and the cops showed up. They had come into the bar to cool off and rant but when the cops showed up, they got to rant about the jackass who had hit me.

Timmy Harrer was the new guy. He played for the Gophers and had been having a good season. I didn't like him because he was replacing Rizzo. I had been at practice. I saw what was happening. I wasn't liking it.

But that was the last thing on my mind.

I'd been sleeping at Silky and Jack's since the cops had come into the bar. It wasn't anything against Buzz or anything. I just felt more comfortable at Silky's. The night after I voluntarily slept at his place, I had a nightmare that came from nowhere. I found myself knocking on his door at like six. He opened and let me in, no questions asked. It didn't matter what I did. He never asked any questions; just let me come in.

Jack had quit asking why I was there. Buzz never said a word either. It had been this way before. I would have a nightmare and I would end up in the room with Buzz. He understood that I had found someone else who didn't ask questions so he was okay with my leaving at odd hours or not even coming home.

I was beginning to think Silky and I were in a relationship. Not just a friendship relationship like I had with the boys. It was more a romantic relationship. We hadn't kissed or anything. We slept together every night on that twin size bed he had. I wasn't sure if we were in one and if we were, I didn't know how I'd take it. I wasn't the relationship type. I had only been in one in my entire life and that one had ended with me in the hospital and him in jail. That had been in high school and after that I refused to date anyone.

I watched as the bathroom opened. Buzz stepped into the room. He and Silky were sharing a room because that's where their names fell. I secretly thought it was because I was coming. He turned away from me and dropped the towel. I had to laugh. We were so proper. Not! We really didn't care if we stripped in front of each other. Hell, you know we grew up together.

"You going with us to the rink?" he asked as he buttoned his jeans. He then took the towel and ran it over his wet head.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" I replied. I really wasn't certain I wanted to go. Timmy would be there and that boy was giving me extra attention.

"Herb wants you there."

I sighed and jumped from the bed. I was tangled in my favorite PJs which were still Silky's t-shirt and shorts. "I guess that means I have to go. He's not going to make me do Herbies is he?" He shrugged. "Great."

I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and ransacked my suitcase for clothes. Christmas was coming up and it was cold. I threw on my most comfortable bra and pulled on my jeans while Buzz went back in the bathroom to dry his hair. He had gone out one day with his hair wet and it froze. I laughed so hard I cried as I helped thaw it out.

"Well, isn't this a sight." I turned on the balls of my feet from my suitcase. Timmy was standing in the doorway. We always left the slide bar out because we got tired of opening the door for everybody. At the moment I was really regretting this. The other guys didn't say a word although I did feel them checking me out.

"What do you want, Harrer?" I asked as I continued to search for the jersey sweater I had packed.

"Is your brother here?"

"He's not my brother, Harrer." I found it and stood, feeling the soft material against my skin. I turned around and there he was. I looked up at him. "Get out of my face."

"You're the one not wearing any clothes."

"It's my room. I can wear as little as I want."

"Harrer, what do you want?"

Timmy looked away from me as Buzz walked out of the bathroom. My eyes never left his face even as I bit my lip. He talked to Buzz for a bit then walked out, winking at me as he went. My nostrils flared as I fought the urge to hit him.

"I hope he gets knocked in the face." I told Buzz when he was gone. He just started laughing at me. I turned around and there was a coffee cup in my face. "Is this a two sugars and three creams?"

Silky smiled. "Yes, that's what it is. It took forever. Half the team's downstairs getting coffee. Herb's having us on the ice before the game tonight."

"Do you know why Herb wants me down at the rink with you guys?"

He thought a minute. "No. He just told us to make sure you were there for the thirty minute practice."

I frowned and helped move all our luggage to the bus. I had to restrain myself from hitting Timmy as I passed him on the bus to sit with Silky. He was smirking at me and that irked me. I took a big gulp of coffee to calm myself but only succeeded in burning my tongue. Silky laughed at that and I punched him, making myself feel a lot better.

"I got to know." he said as we pulled away from the hotel and headed to the rink. "Is the 8 on your sweater for me?"

Frowning I looked down. "Uh, no. it was my number on the rec league hockey team when I was in high school. The girls made a team because we were tired of being left out. I was the smallest so I got this jersey. I like it so much I wear it every chance I get. Sorry."

He shook his head. "No biggie."

We got to the rink, grabbed the gear and headed in. jack started poking me in the back with his hockey stick. I got tired of it, turned and kicked it out of his hands. When he looked at me in shock, I stuck my tongue out at him like a child would then turned around and walked in. Silky was shaking his head in wonder.

"Minni, good of you to join us." Herb said as I came in.

"How could I not when you so gracious told me to show up?" I replied.

"Good. Put your skates on."

That took me by surprise. "What?"

"Did I stutter? Put your skates on?"

"What for?"

"Put your skates on and grab a stick. Boys, you do the same."

Luckily I had brought them with me. Bah had an extra stick and handed it to me. I sat with the boys on the bench and put my skates on. I was the first one on the rink, making interesting patterns in the ice. Buzz and Silky joined me and the three of us made some sort of interesting circle.

"Buzz, look." I said. Herb was placing garbage cans on the ice in front of the net.

We looked at each other, huge smiles blossoming on our faces. "Garbage hockey!"

"We'll be playing three on three. Coneheads against Silky, Jack, and Minni. Minni, you'll play the entire game but we'll switch everyone up. Got it." We nodded. "Good. No full contact. We have a woman on the ice. If you hurt her, Buzzy and Jack will take you out. Just a warning." We all looked at one another. "Okay. Bah, Jack, front and center."

I looked at Buzz. "You're going down, Schneider."

"Nice try, Minnesota." He shot back.

I smiled as Jack stole the puck from Bah. He sent it to Silky and we moved forward. I hung back. And I was glad I did. Buzz fired it from the other side of the ice. I was there and stopped it, firing back just as hard as he did. Buzz looked at me and made a face as Herb called a changeup. I got Johnson and Rizzo as Mac, Strobel and Christoff took the ice.

My adrenaline was pumping as we played. I felt free and wild as I skated against the men's Olympic hockey team. These guys were my friends and that was fun. We understood one another. I fired the puck from center ice and sent the garbage can into the net. My team was up 3-2 and I was enjoying every minute of it.

During the next changeup, Timmy came up against my team of Christian and Verchota with Suter and Baker. I was not amused as he smirked at me. He had something up his sleeve. My refusing to go past center ice was the best thing I had done this entire game. Then Timmy came at me with the puck. I caught him easily. We were in the process of fighting over the puck when he elbowed me in the face, on purpose I might add, and I fell into the boards. Just my luck. Not only does the ass ogle me while I'm in my room, he elbows me in the ace during a pickup game.

I sat on the ice and waited until he had finished partying on the ice. I think Buzz saw it coming because he was yelling at me from the bench. I didn't hear him. I shot up and made a beeline for Timmy. I yanked his stick from his hand and used it to trip him. He didn't even know what was happening until I straddled him and pressed the blade of his stick to his neck. He stared up at me.

"You're a feisty one." He smiled disgustingly.

I only pressed the blade harder. "You elbowed me on purpose, you ass. You're lucky you missed my jaw. I would have done something much worse if you had hit that." I tossed his stick to the side and jumped up. "I'm done, Herb."

"That's fine. We're also done."

I skated over to the booth and sat down at the end. Jimmy rubbed my back but I didn't say anything as I pulled my skates off and shoved them in the bag I brought with me. I was angry and that would spill over into my night. This was just great.


	8. Chapter 8

"You okay?" Silky asked as we walked from the rink to the bus. He was hefting his bag after the game. I shook my head, sucking in my cheeks so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret. "Minni, this is me you're talking to. I know when you're upset."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to say anything. He didn't know what Timmy had been doing since he got on the team. There was one player going home anyway. I didn't want Silky to be the one going home. I was still determined that Herb had brought Timmy in to shake the team up. That had gone horribly wrong. He had shaken me up.

I got on the bus and got the window seat in the back right in front of Buzz. I looked up to see Timmy smirking as he sat down. He knew he had gotten to me. I rubbed my face twice then sat against the window. Buzz handed me the rest of his coffee and mulled over everything while drinking the coffee.

Rammer turned around in the seat in front of me. "Hey, Minni?"

I looked up and felt Buzz lean on the back of my seat to hear what was going on. "Yeah, Rammer?"

"I just want you to know I saw what Timmy did and I think it was uncalled for."

"What'd he do, Rammer?" Bah asked. He was the next set of seats over with Baker. Both were looking tired but they were eager to know what was being said.

"You didn't see it?"

"Would we be asking if we did?" Pav asked from behind me. He was sitting with Buzz.

"Timmy elbowed Minni in the face on purpose. From what I've been seeing, every time she's around he turns into a freaking pedophile."

I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. This was not happening. I felt Buzz tap me on the shoulder. I looked over against my better judgment.

"Is what he's saying true?" he asked. His eyes were dead serious.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Every time I'm at the rink he says something. You know how we leave the crossbar stuck in the door at the hotel so everyone can come in at anytime?" He nodded. "You were in the bathroom and he came in. he made a snide remark about me being in jeans and my bra with the door opened. Then he got in my face."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bah asked. He was wide awake now.

"I didn't want a confrontation."

"What were you going to do if he did something more than say anything?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Minni…"

"What's going on, OC?" Silky asked from beside me.

I sent him a thankful look at his diversion. Jack, Rizzo, Johnson, and Mac had called Herb outside for some reason I didn't know. They had been gone for a while and that meant something was going down. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Timmy's going home, boys." He said. This time I really smiled and my face went in my hands. A hand embedded itself in my hair. I looked up. Jack smiled down at me. "The way he treated you on the ice was the last straw for me."

"You knew about the way he was treating her?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah. I was just waiting for her to get fed up with it and knock him out, although her tripping him on the ice and using his own stick against him was brilliant."

"Thanks, Jack." I said. He smiled and turned around. I looked at Silky. "You mad?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. A little offended that you couldn't tell me, but not mad." I smiled at him. "Don't feel nervous about telling me anything. I'll do what I can to help and I know Buzzy would kill to help you."

"You know I would." Buzz said from over my head. I looked up at him. He was looking dead serious. "You need to tell him."

"Buzz."

"Minni, it's only fair he knows before you decide to go any further."

"What are you two talking about?" Bah asked.

I scratched the back of my head as everyone looked at me. Buzz grabbed my hand. I knew he wasn't doing this to hurt me. It was to help me in case something like it happened again. I took a deep breath.

"When I was a junior in high school, I dated the high school's most popular guy. He was the captain of the hockey and football teams and a senior. I thought I was something big. My cousin played hockey for him and I was at every game so why not? After three months he started to change. Anything I'd say he'd get mad at and sometimes he'd hit me for it. I thought it was normal."

Jack held a hand up for me to stop and looked directly at Buzz. "Did you know about this?" Buzz nodded. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I wouldn't let him. He refused to play after he found out. Coach was mad but I understood his reasoning." I took a deeper breath and pushed on. "We went out one night after a game. We won, naturally, and he wanted to celebrate, but he wanted to celebrate in a way I didn't want. He tried to force himself on me so I hit him hard. I grew up with boys so I knew how to handle myself. But he was bigger. He didn't do anything sexually to me. He beat me pretty badly though. Cracked two ribs, broke my arm, and fractured my jaw. I spent two days in the hospital. Buzz and his parents forced me to press charges. Turns out, he was suffering from roid rage and I was the recipient of that rage. After the trial, I quit dating."

"That's when I moved into her bedroom. We were close but after that night, well that week, we became closer than we ever had been." Buzz said.

"Is that what you meant when you said not again?" Bah asked. Buzz nodded. "Minni, we won't let anyone touch you ever again."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bah." After everyone had settled down in their seats I shifted. I pulled my feet up, turned in my seat, and moved until I was resting fully on Silky. He looked down at me with a smile on his face. "Sorry you had to hear that in front of everyone."

"I'm just glad you told me. I had no idea that had happened to you." He replied.

"Not many do." I shifted once more until I was comfortable. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Taking out Harrer had to be taxing." I smiled and snuggled closer to his side. "I'll wake you when we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

It was Christmas and my birthday (yes, I'm a Christmas baby). The night before the boys had had a Christmas party at Doc's and had had a good time. I decided to stay at home and have a few minutes to myself. I read a book and had hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. It was an interesting night.

Christmas Day rolled around and my birthday. I didn't have any plans beyond going to my aunt and uncle's for the annual Christmas dinner and then coming home.

The dinner was good, as usual. My aunt's cooking had always been the best. Buzz and I sat around the table with them and had fun. We left that afternoon and made it back to our dorm in one piece.

I was lounging on Silky's bed as he showered. We still hadn't made anything official. We were still testing the waters. I still stayed in his room at night and no one said anything.

He walked out of the shower and shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. I only shook mine and continued reading the book I had borrowed from Jimmy. He dried off quickly and began pulling on clothing. I couldn't ignore him. He was well built being a hockey player and I didn't mind looking.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked down at my jeans and sweater shirt I was wearing. "Where are we going?"

"The boys wanted to have a get together for Christmas Day."

My eyebrows rose. He was a really bad liar. "Uh-huh. And what do they want to do?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."

"Probably because you're a bad liar."

He flinched. "That noticeable is it?"

"I've seen people do a better job." I sighed. "Okay. I'll go. Where are we going exactly?"

"Deuces. They want it in a small place."

I didn't ask. I just followed him out the door. We rode in silence on the way to the bar. Something was going on. I could feel it and it had Buzz and Bah written all over it. They were the only two who knew my birthday and that made things worse.

Silky was jittery as we walked into the bar. It was empty and dark except Marco the lights behind the bar. The only thing was it was Christmas. This place was never empty on Christmas. Usually there were many people hoping to drown their sorrows in alcohol. I looked at Silky and hit the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped up from everywhere. I only smiled, my suspicions having been proven correct.

Buzz came over with a crown. "You put that on me, Buzzy, and I'll rip you a new one."

That got the guys going. He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"This has you and Bah written all over it. What did you do?"

"We made a few calls to Marco and your favorite cake shop. Triple Dutch chocolate cake with blue and red icing." Bah said. "We kept it away from Silky because he's such a very bad liar."

"Yeah, I figured that much out." I caught sight of Mac and made a beeline for him. He was caught off guard at my sudden appearance that he nearly fell over. I pulled something from my coat and tossed it at him. The entire room lost it, including Silky. "I left these at your place, huh?"

"I…uh…wha…" he began stuttering and that made the room howl louder.

"That's funny because the last time I was in your room, you were with a completely different woman. I would remember if I ever did anything with you and frankly, I don't." I leaned in closer so only he could hear. "And between you and me, Silky's already got some of mine that he can look at any time." When I stepped back, he was gawking at me.

"Okay, okay, enough wasting time. Open your presents." Bah grabbed my hand and led me to the center table that was piled high with gifts. He shoved me down in the seat at the head of the table and proceeded to thrust gifts in my face.

There were eleven gifts in all. The boys had gotten together in pairs so there wouldn't be so many (Buzz's idea no doubt). I got a new TV (Baker and Verchota), a new stick (Bah and Pav), new blades (Rizzo and Jack), and there were a lot of others in there that I really didn't care to notice. My favorite was from Buzz. I was a big Tina Turner fan (don't mock me) and when I opened the box from Buzz there stared Tina Turner me in the face. He laughed when I jumped up and hugged him.

Then something caught my attention. Not one gift had Silky's name on it. I looked at him. He was talking to Rizzo. That made me slightly hurt, slightly agitated and slightly confused. Bah, who had a sweet tooth, started cutting into the cake. My cake. I hurried over and in the process of getting the knife away from him, I only succeeded in shoving his face in the cake. I stepped back as he looked at me.

Then ducked as he threw a piece of cake.

It hit Jack in the face.

It was then that I decided that I better move before I got hit with the cake myself. So I took refuge behind the bar and let the cake fly. After a few minutes, Marco joined me. Apparently, it was getting bad out there.

"Minni, where'd you go?" I motioned for Marco to stay quiet and he nodded.

That didn't help. Two sets of arms grabbed me and hauled me over the bar. I looked up into the faces of Bah and Pav. They smiled as sweetly as they could with cake all over their faces before pulling me over to the table.

"You're too clean, Christmas baby." Bah said.

"Bah, I swear if you do anything I will make you live to regret that decision." I warned.

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one to do it."

I looked up just as Buzz slammed cake in my face. I wasn't mad. Well, not much. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get icing out of hair? It takes too damn long. When Bah and Pav let me go, I flew at Buzz. He caught me with a laugh and wrestled me down to the floor.

"You never change." He laughed.

"And you're a jerk." I replied.

We looked at each other as we heaved for air then smiled. He helped me up from the floor. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I looked around the room at all the smiling faces.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Who would imagine a girl getting to chill with the 1980 Olympic hockey team? Not to mention hotties." Everyone's smiles widened. "But it's been a long day and I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Ah, Silky. No luck for you." Verchota said.

I shook my head. Then Silky said, "At least she's going home with me, Verchota."

At that I gaped. I didn't say anything as I gathered all my gifts and headed out the door. I offered to help clean up but Marco wouldn't hear of it. So me and the boys took the bus. Do you know how funny it is to have twenty-two people walk onto the bus with gifts and cake all over them? It's hysterical. The bus driver just looked at us.

I ran up to my room and figured out a place to put all my new goodies before I jumped in the shower. Now, I told you before that Buzz and I really don't care how much or how little we wear. We draw the line at seeing each other naked in the shower. That stems from the fact that I saw Buzz and an old girlfriend of his in the shower together. That blew the entire thing for me.

He was waiting when I hopped out and threw on some clothes. He knew where I was going so he didn't say anything as he walked in the bathroom. I scaled the next two flights in record time. I didn't even have to knock on the door. Silky and Jack always left it unlocked for me so I just walked in. Silky was standing across the room at the stove. He looked up as I came in and smiled. That's what did it in for me.

I marched over to him, pulled his head down, and kissed him soundly. He tasted of cake and beer. He was surprised at first but then his hands spanned my back and he pulled me closer. I knew what was going on. I was pushing this a little farther than I hoped but I really like Silky and I hoped he felt the same way.

We pulled away and looked at each other. A slow smile came over his face and he leaned down again. I accepted him warmly.

"Hey, Silk, I'm goin…. Yeah, Silky!" We both looked at Jack. He was standing by the door with a huge smile on his face. "Well, I'm going with Rizzo. Don't let me disturb you two. I'll probably be gone all night." He walked out the door.

"This is going to be around to the entire team tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked.

"Probably."

I shrugged. He laughed and came down for more.


	10. Chapter 10

I was lying on the ice when the boys showed up. I wasn't feeling very well and I thought being on the ice would be a little better.

It didn't.

I heard Buzz and Bah's voices first. Their voices held a tinge of concern before I heard skates on the ice. It was Buzz's tender hands that I felt pull me from the cold surface. I must have been flushed because he pulled off his practice jersey and wrapped it around me. He sat me on the bench and pulled me close to him as he sat down. His skin was cooler than mine and that meant I was sick.

Silky walked in and smiled at us. When I didn't reciprocate, his smile fell and he came over. Buzz shooed him away. I didn't like to be messed with when I'm sick. Bah came back with a blanket so Buzz could have his jersey back.

While the guys were practicing, I lie on the bench and fell into an awkward sleep. I could hear everything that was going on; the sound of the skates and sticks hitting the ice, Herb as he yelled at the team, and the puck hitting the pipes. All that rang too loud in my head.

By the time practice had ended, I had lost all track of time. Buzz gathered me up, blanket and all, and led me to the locker room. Now, I'm a normal woman. I think naked guys are pretty cool, but I felt so bad I really didn't care. I sat beside Buzz as he pulled off his skates and pads. He smelled of sweat but I didn't care. His warmth was all I needed.

Buzz had to go get a shower, leaving Mac in charge. He had already showered and was dressed. I was shivering in the heat of the room.

"Hey, Buzzy." Bah called. He had stopped by on his way out.

"Yeah?" Buzz stepped around the corner from the showers, rubbing his head with a free towel.

"She's sweating."

"Jesus." He came back over and looked at me. I looked at him pathetically. "She's got the flu." He quickly changed and pulled his coat on.

"I'll carry her." Bah said. I felt weightless as my friend picked me up and nestled me against his chest.

It felt like seconds when we got to our place. I knew it was Buzz who gently changed me into PJs. A wet cloth was placed across my head. I was hurting so bad. I always ran a high fever when I was sick and this was the worst. I'd had the flu before and it wasn't good. I'd gotten so dehydrated I had to have IVs. After that, Buzz took it upon himself to take care of me when I was sick.

"Does her fever always get this high?" I heard Bah ask in one of my moments of lucidity.

"Yeah. If she gets a cold, her fever spikes." Buzz replied.

"Herb's not going to let you miss practice. The games are in a month."

"I know. I'll figure something out."

I slipped again and started dreaming. I couldn't tell what it was about when I woke up. When I did wake up, Buzz was in his bed reading a book. Jack was in the floor leaning against my bed. If I knew the team like I did, they were all in the other room. I groaned as I rolled over. Jack turned around.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Something to drink." My voice was raspy as I answered. He got to his feet and ventured into the other room. I heard the others in the room but I couldn't tell who was who. He came back with a glass and a straw and helped me drink some. "Thanks."

"No problem. Buzzy and Bah are going to get the guys something to eat. I'll be right here."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me once again.

I came to once again. This time my stomach was roiling. I tried to get up but my head was spinning so badly I didn't make it. Everything came up and out. It hurt and tasted so badly, not to mention it got all over me when I fell. There were loud voices and then I realized that some of the guys had come into the room. I must have been louder than I thought. Someone moved me into the bathroom. I heard the others in the other room for a while until everything else that had been in my system.

When I quit puking my guts out, I leaned against the toilet. I could smell myself and that was disgusting. I tried to get up but I had no balance and fell instantly. Someone caught me then propped me up against the sink. I opened my eyes. It was Johnson. He was turning the water in the shower on.

"Hey, Pav, come help me a minute." The other member of the Coneheads came into the bathroom. "I need you to hold Minni as I pull her clothes off."

He didn't say a word as he came in. his arms came securely around me and hefted me up. Johnson was swift and soon I was down to my underwear and he wrapped a towel around my chest. He stepped into the shower first and had Pav hand me into the tub. The water hitting my sensitive skin was annoying and I tried to move. Johnson held me tightly and got me cleaned up. He handed me back to Pav and stepped out.

"I got her." jack said. He had a clean towel and was ready to dry me off. Jimmy handed him a shirt and he tugged it over my head. I would have argued the entire way but I was too tired and weak.

Jack tucked me back in my bed and covered me up. I didn't move. He smiled and brushed back my wet hair. "Buzz will be back soon."

I only nodded and closed my eyes, sleep once again taking over.

When I woke up once again, Buzz was back and sitting beside my bed. It was dark which meant the others had gone home. I tried to get up but once again couldn't. I hate the flu.

"Do you need help?" Buzz asked as he stood.

"Please." I said.

He put his hands under my arms and lifted me. My arm went around his neck and I leaned fully on him. When we were done in the bathroom, he took me to the living room where I flopped out on the couch. He made a cup of tea and pulled a blanket over me. I really love my cousin.

Buzz sat with me and put my head in his lap. His fingers played a tempo in my hair, which was very comforting. This time, after draining my tea which was good, I fell asleep on the couch. This sleep was very peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

I was on the ice once again. After spending three days throwing up everything that I ate or drank, having a headache from hell and staying on the couch with Buzz if he wasn't at practice, I was finally able to hit the ice once again.

In three days the guys were heading to New York to play the Soviets three days before Lake Placid. To say I was nervous for them was an understatement. I was terrified for them. I had seen them play once when they played here in the States. They were massive players. Sometimes I swear they take steroids or something.

I rounded the last lap and sat on center ice. I had grown up here, on the ice I mean. Well, I had also grown up at the U. I made friends here. Buzz met his wife here. I met the team here. My life was here. It felt good to have a place to belong. I could remember the noise of the fans as they watched the games that had happened here.

I gathered my feet under me and began just to turn circles on the ice. I watched the colors mix as I stared straight ahead. My thoughts were still running rampant but this time it was because of different things. I was here in Minnesota while my cousin trained and I worked. I was twenty-five and in a relationship with a twenty-two year old. It felt odd but I enjoyed it. The big question was could I move away from here and be with him if he asked. I didn't know if I could because I had my family here.

The guys began to filter on to the ice. I moved off the ice to the seats behind the bench. Silky came in and luckily didn't see me. He was talking and laughing with Jack, who had seen me but didn't say anything to his teammate. I nodded in acceptance.

I sat on the sidelines and watched happily. There was a camaraderie with the boys as they moved about the ice. As I sat there other girls began to filter in. I didn't even bother turn around. I had a feeling I knew who had invited them.

As practice continued and the girls continued to yell, I got bored. I wanted to turn around but didn't. It was completely rude that they should be around while the boys were trying to be serious. I had never been a groupie but I did draw the line at cheering during practice.

One of the girls tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, she asked, "Who's your boy?"

"Buzz Schneider is my cousin." I said hotly. I was not appreciative of this.

"Really? That's cool. My friend Cindy over there is her for Bah and Kelly is for Jack." I nodded but didn't otherwise say a word. "Me, I'm here for Silky."

That froze my heart. I bit my jaw and refused to look at her. She obviously got the point and sat back to fawn with her friends.

This was just great. Although we didn't have an official relationship, it really hurt that Silky had already found a replacement.

I stayed for the remainder of the practice. The girls bustled past me to get down to the ice before the boys even went into the locker room. I stood where I had been sitting and watched as they hugged the boys. The one I had semi-spoken to jumped on Silky like she owned him. He didn't look happy but he didn't push her away either. He looked up and found me staring down at him. I shook my head and walked away.

"Minni, wait!"

I kept walking. I had a feeling Buzz was about to be a little less than happy. He had not only been supportive during this whole thing but he had also been happy for me. Now he was going to find out what Silky had been doing.

I went to mine and Buzz's room and threw all the clothing that I had borrowed from him in a bag. I didn't want to see any of it, even though I still slept in his t-shirt and shorts he gave me the first night I stayed in his room.

After twenty minutes there was a knock at the door. It was unlocked so when I didn't answer it, Bah pushed it open. He looked guilty.

I shook my head. "Why am I not surprise?"

"It wasn't Silky's idea. He told that girl that he had a girlfriend. It's her fault she didn't listen. Herb's already on our case about having the girls in the rink. Buzz already turned that lethal gaze on me. He was there the night all this went down. It was the night you first got sick. The next few nights we all went out alone. Silky didn't want to but we sorta forced him to go. She latched herself on to him and wouldn't let him go, even after he told her he was seeing you." He explained. His eyes said it all. He was telling the truth. My best friend defending my….non-conventional boyfriend.

"He didn't have to go."

"We forced him. He was just going to chill around his place anyway until you were better anyway. He might as well go out with us."

"Was it your idea to have them come here?"

"No. when I said we had practice, they put two and two together. Their showing up was their own accord. I had nothing to do with it."

I looked at him. "The thing is, Bah, Silky and I aren't really sure what we're in, even if he does call me his girlfriend."

Bah frowned for a minute and then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head. He stood back on his heels and crossed his arms, a smile gracing his face. "You're in love with him."

I frowned then. "What?"

"Jealousy and packing all his things that you have, those are sure signs."

"Who asked you, Bah?"

"You didn't have to. I can read you like a book. Besides Buzzy, I'm your best friend. Now have you told him?"

I sighed, resigned to the fact that if I didn't talk about this now, Bah wasn't going away. I moved to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. Bah moved to the couch and sat down, draping himself over the edge as he watched me move about the little kitchenette grabbing two mugs and teabags. I was stalling and he knew it.

"Do you know when it happened?" he asked quietly.

"No. All I remember is the day I found myself in his bedroom with him. After that, it's all a blur." I replied just as quietly. He left it alone for a bit while the kettle whistled and I poured the water into the mugs. I walked over to the couch and handed him one, settling into the seat with my own. "When did we become so…"

"Domestic?" he offered. I nodded. "From what I've seen, Silky's always been reserved."

"I know that. I see it when I've been with him. He's a gentleman."

"That's good. If he wasn't, all the Minnesotans would be jumping his ass." I punched him as he took a sip. "It's true. Buzz would get the first shot, me the second, and everything else is a free for all."

"I thank you for your concern, Bah, but I can handle myself."

He nodded. Then his face got serious. "When's the trial?"

That was a completely different story and one I knew he would ask. "After the games. I told the courts that they were going on in the first weeks of February and that I was going. They said it wasn't going to be that soon anyway."

"Do we all have to go with you?" I shook my head. "Why not? We were there."

"I don't want you there."

He looked at me with utter shock. "Minni, we're going. We were there when this happened. You need someone to support you. We're it, Minni. You're not getting rid of us."

I leaned back in my seat. "Everyone's decided on this haven't they?"

"You're damn right they have. It was Jack's idea and we agreed." He saw the wheels turning in my head. "If you dare try to hide the court date from us, we will get you on the ice and fire shots at you without padding." That was a threat they would keep.

"Okay. I'll let you know when it's time for the trial."

He smiled. "Good girl. Now you need to go talk to Silky."

He kicked me when I didn't get up right away. "All right. I'm going." I knew he'd be there when or if I came back to the room so I got up and went out the door. The two flights I had to walk up seemed to take forever. I made it though and opened the door. Why we never locked our doors was a mystery to me. Silky turned around as I came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. I had to suck up my pride. "I'm sorry."

"I never did anything with that girl." He said.

"I know. Bah told me."

"Then why…The guy from high school." I nodded. He walked over and hugged me, making sure I was snug securely in his arms. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I gave her to Jimmy." I laughed at that. "Why don't we go out, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that."


	12. Chapter 12

After a wonderful night with Silky, which we spent going to dinner, dancing, and then going back to his room to spend the rest of it watching movies, we made up for lost time by talking while getting ready for sleep to come. I figured he didn't like going out when I was sick. Buzz refused to let anyone in the room and Bah wasn't going to let him stay home and sulk. That's how he got roped into going to every dance club and every normal bar.

He slept peacefully all night. I figured he hadn't slept like this at all in the nights I was gone. When I woke up, he had one arm around me and the other propped under his head. His hair was mussed from sleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I climbed from the bed.

I put his kettle on the stove and set it to boil. Why these guys never thought of getting a coffee pot I would never know. Jack was happily snoring in the other room. He had gotten in around four this morning and crashed immediately. I thought it was because he was getting over the girl from the rink.

That thought made me frown. The whistle of the kettle brought me back to reality. I poured a cup of coffee and ventured back to the doorway. Silky had rolled over onto his side and was facing me. The thin layer of flesh covering his eyelids fluttered for a moment but didn't open. I knew once they did, those green eyes would be full of sleep and that was awesome. He looked better bedraggled.

There was a knock at the door. I walked over, not even caring that I was in only a Boston t-shirt. If it was one of the boys, he wouldn't care. But I was not ready for Herb to be at the door. He merely raised his eyebrows at my attire but I didn't say a word. I stepped back out of the door and let him pass.

"Can I get you any coffee?" I asked as I moved back over to the kitchen.

"That would be nice." He replied and moved into the room. He looked around. "I don't see any of your stuff here."

"I only sleep here. Everything else is in the room I shared with Buzz." I handed him the mug and leaned against the counter. "What can I do for you, Herb?"

He took a sip of the coffee and looked at me. "Are you really going through with this?"

"Through with what?"

"Are you going through with this relationship with Silky?"

"I wouldn't say it's a relationship."

"Silky makes sure you're taken care of, more so than Buzzy."

"Buzz makes sure I'm taken care of. Even his wife says I'm one of the most important people on his list."

"Yeah, well, you've become the most important person in Silky's life. I wouldn't be surprised if something more happens between the two of you."

I frowned. "This isn't the reason you came to see me is it?"

"If there's one thing your cousin tells about you is it's your intuition. No, it's not. I want you to come to New York with us."

"I was already coming, Herb. Buzz is in the Olympics, remember."

"Not just as a spectator. I know you stayed here with Buzz when he tried out for the team and then made it. I also know you went to school here as well. Your major is sports medicine and I know you worked as an intern with the Penguins the summer before your senior year. I want you in the box with the boys in case something goes wrong."

"Is there something going on with Doc?"

"No. I just want someone else there. There are twenty guys. They trust Doc and I need someone else to trust with them. That's where you come in. they all know and trust you."

I bit my lip. He was offering me a top paying job with the Olympic team. The same team that I had bonded with these last seven months; that I considered my friends and brothers. "Does that mean that the entire Middle East is playing?"

"It does. We have three days to get to New York. I need to know if you're in."

"I'm in."

"Good." He pulled a boxed up gift from his brief case. "You'll need this. Consider it as a belated birthday gift."

"Thanks, Herb."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I followed him to the door and locked it behind him when he went out. I went back to the box and opened it. Inside there was a blue training suit with USA on the back. I turned it over and my name was embroidered on the front left side.

I couldn't help it. I squealed in delight and ran into the bedroom. The breath left Silky as soon as I jumped on him. He coughed then looked up at me, the sleep in his eyes evident.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Nine-thirty." I replied.

"Why are you getting me up? We don't have practice today."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Silky, shut up for a moment. Herb was here."

"Herb was here? Why?" he asked around my hand.

"He came by to talk to me." His eyes widened. "No, not like that. He asked me to go to New York with you."

"You were already coming. Buzzy's playing."

"No, stupid. He's asked me to come as a trainer." I stopped and looked at him. He didn't get it. Then the smile erupted. "I'm going to New York as part of the team."

The smile that erupted on his face equaled mine. He sat up, holding me so I didn't fall off his bed. "You're part of the team?" I nodded happily. His hands spanned my face and he kissed me before pulling me down to lay with him. "My girlfriend's my trainer."

I laughed at that. "I guess I am."

He looked at me. "You're admitting to being my girlfriend?"

I thought about it then nodded. "Yep, I guess I am."

He did it again, a laugh escaping him. He laid back and stared at the ceiling as we talked most of the morning while staying in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"All right, boys, listen up." Herb called at the bus the next day. The boys turned and looked at him, all noise ceasing. "We've made it this far. Let's go all the way. But we have a new member of the team to welcome." I heard the guys groan. They had gotten rid of Coxy a week ago and now they were getting a new teammate. I had to stifle a laugh. "All right, that's enough. You know this person rather well and many of you are very close. Boys, welcome our new trainer, Minnesota Schneider.

I stepped off the bus and into view of the guys. I didn't think their smiles could get any bigger or their shouts any louder as they literally attacked me at the bus. Buzz was the first one to me, holding me around the waist and laughing happily. I made a face at Herb. We both knew this was coming.

We were given the order board the bus and everyone flocked to the back where I was sitting with my normal crew; Silky, Buzz, Rizzo, Bah, Pav and Jack. They were talking all at once. I looked at Silky, begging for him to save me from this. He could only shake his head.

"When did you find out?" Buzz asked. I figured I'd answer his question first.

"Herb came to the room yesterday and asked. I accepted. Free ride to the game and no cost of the ticket. Besides I'd be with my boys I love so much." I said. I caught Bah's look and nodded.

"So, will you be sharing a room with Silky?" Jannie asked.

I looked up at the second-string goalie."No, I thought I'd room with you."

"Hey, I'll let you room with me." Johnson threw out. There was a round of laughter, much like the night I had stayed with Silky. This time I took it with a grain of salt.

"Yeah. I'll only do that when hell freezes over."

"It has in Michigan." Someone else called.

"No one's rooming with her except me and Silky." Buzz said putting an end to the bickering.

Silky and I shared a look. We still hadn't told them we were in a monogamous relationship yet. When we did, there was going to be a lot more of flak going around.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The ride was long, too long. I slept most of it. You ever try sleeping in a moving bus with twenty-three men around? It's pretty tough especially when you have the Coneheads from Minnesota and the boys from Boston playing a game of poker. I watched for a little bit, helping Buzz win a few hands. I had a quick mind so I knew how to play. Plus Bah had a bad poker face.

After a bit, I turned around and looked out the window. I was a trainer heading to the Olympics with my cousin, my boyfriend and my friends. It was a dream job. Then why did I feel so lost? I loved sports and I loved medicine so why not combine both. But the downside to that was I could get drafted to work for a different team, whether it be for college or for a pro team.

After a few hours, Silky turned to me. I looked at him and he smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me across the seat against him. I was comfortable and that made me happy.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The bus pulled up to our hotel around noon the day of the game. We had driven for close to fifteen hours with only a few stops. We were stiff from sitting so long so when we pulled into the hotel's parking lot, we all got off as fast as our legs could take us. Johnson had to lean over and stretch his legs out.

I had to go into the hotel. I don't know why. I was rooming Buzz and Silky anyway. Apparently it was the way it had to be done. I was new to this so I just went in and did what I was told. That wasn't normal for me and I got a lot of flak for that.

We unloaded the bus quickly, everyone choosing a roommate and a room. There were thirteen rooms. Apparently Herb knew who I'd be with so he didn't even bother arranging another room for me. I smiled at him as he shook his head while Buzz, Silky, and I emerged from a room. We were going to eat.

Luckily there was a non-expensive restaurant next to our hotel. Most of us went and when I say most, there were eleven of us; the Coneheads, Jack, Rizzo, Silky, Mac, Johnson, Rammer, Verchota and me. We took up the center of the restaurant. I could see all the girls in the room look at us. We were wearing our USA jackets and jeans.

One of the waitresses came over and started flirting with Silky. He simply slipped his hand in mine and continued talking to Rizzo. She immediately changed her tactics and went at Bah. He looked at me and I shrugged. She made her own decision and it was the right one.

We ordered and had a good time cutting up and acting stupid. It was the last night before everything went down the drain or uphill. We sampled each other's food, Bah refusing to taste the meatballs Rizzo had gotten. He was still refusing to eat the other man's homemade ones when he made dinner. We all had a good laugh at him.

When we were all full and sipping drinks while eating cake (bad combo, I know), Jack turned to look at me. He was on the other side of Silky so I had to look around him to see the other man.

"So, Silky, you wanna tell us what that was about?" he said.

"Yeah, we all noticed it." Verchota said from the head of the table.

Buzzy looked pointedly at me from across the table. He was between Bah and Pav, his normal position. Leave it to the Minnesota boys to have one side of the table. "What's going on here? Hmm, Minni?"

Silky and I looked at each other as the guys leaned in from all directions. The bad thing was I was sitting between Silky and Rizzo and had no definite escape. If I had been sitting on the end beside Silky, I would have jumped up. As it was, Silky was sitting in the middle on our side of the table. I could see Johnson peeking around Jack and for some reason that made me laugh.

"Minni?" That voice didn't belong to any of the boys I was with. The bad thing was I recognized it instantly. I turned in my seat. It was a waiter and he had a huge smile on his face. "It is you. Minnesota Schneider. I'd never forget a face like that or that laugh."

"Hey, John." I replied, trying desperately to keep my voice even.

"What are you doing here?" He was stepping closer and there was nowhere I could go without alerting the others to something being wrong.

"I'm a trainer for the US Olympic hockey team."

"Wow. I knew you'd make it big one day. You're impossible to ignore or forget."

"Yeah, and so are you." Buzz snapped from the other side of the table. That's when everyone went on the defensive.

John looked at my cousin, giving me a reason to look away. Instead of looking at anyone, I looked at the table, noticing instantly Mac looked at me. "Whoa, Buzzy. What happened in the past is there; in the past. Don't you think we should let bygones be bygones?"

Buzz's face took on a nasty look, a look I knew too well. "Do you think either one of us could forget?"

He shrugged. "It was easy once it was all over."

"For you it may have been but not for me."

"You say that as if it happened to you."

Buzz rose from his seat. The only thing that kept him from moving was the hand Pav had on his arm. "It did happen to me. She's my cousin. She had nightmares for the better part of a year, thinking you were going to come back and do the same thing. You broke her jaw, you ass. And if I remember correctly, you still have a restraining order in place for another three years. Unless you want me to call the cops, I suggest you get back to work."

It was silent for a moment. Then a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked back into the face of John. Then Bah, Mac and Jack moved as one to help Buzz as he started around the table and he was gone.

My appetite was suddenly gone. How after almost ten years could I go to a restaurant out of state and he be there. It wasn't fair. I looked over at Buzz. The red had drained from his face but his jaw was set and his eyes were hard.

"Let's get out of here." Jack said.

Everyone agreed and we got the check, combining all our money to pay for it together. Silky got my half and took my hand to lead me out of the restaurant. Jack huffed up at John on the way out as the guys put me in the middle. Apparently, he had gotten a good look at Silky and obviously didn't think much of him. Buzz stopped me on the sidewalk.

"You okay?" he asked. I had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down my face. I didn't cry often but this had shaken me up. He saw it and pulled me into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. We won't let him near you."

"You better believe that." Jack said. "Next time he decides to come around, I'll mess him up."

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No thanks needed. You're one of us and we protect our own." Mac said. The others agreed. "I say we go back and watch a movie or something. Something that will keep our minds off everything."

We all agreed. As we waited for Jack and Mac to quit arguing over what movie they wanted (they finally agreed to get both), Silky slipped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped mine around his waist and held him tightly. He had become my rock in the last seven months and I clung to that, realizing he had become more important than Buzz, who was looking at us with a knowing smile on his face. When the guys came out, they didn't say a word as we walked back to the hotel to start our movie night.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a day before Lake Placid.

We had played the Soviets.

We had lost 10-3.

Jack had gotten hurt.

Doc had taken him to the hospital to get a picture but it wasn't looking too good.

I sat on the bed in the room we were staying in until we moved to the dorms that would house all the competitors. The boys were bummed and they should be. They had lost badly and lost a player. I didn't say a word to them because I didn't feel like getting chewed out again. Mac had already done that, blaming me on Jack's injury. I hadn't said anything, just followed the boys to the bus so we could go back to the hotel. I didn't even let Silky or Buzz sit with me.

This had been a long and tedious process for them. Many days had been spent having two a days and once there was even a three a days because Herb thought they weren't taking it seriously. I had seen Buzz puke after a practice and bandaged all his wounds. One had been bad. He had taken a puck to the face.

These guys had worked so hard and all that had crumbled in front of them. Herb hadn't been happy. He was thinking of pulling Jimmy out of the goal but after a long discussion with him, he had made up his mind to leave him be. He had called me to do some therapy with Jack after they found out if he could play. He wanted the defenseman to be in top shape.

Buzz sat beside me on the bed and looked at my suitcase. It was packed and ready to be moved. All the clothes I was going to wear the next day were hanging in the doorway to the bathroom. He knew I was upset about everything that had happened here in New York.

"It wasn't your fault he showed up." He said.

"I know." I wiped at my nose. I had been crying. Luckily, Silky had gone with Jimmy and Rizzo to get food. I didn't want him to see me like that.

"Has Silky said anything about it?" I shook my head. "That's good. It means he takes your side." He threw his arm around me and rubbed my arm as my head naturally went to his shoulder. "I can tell how much you love him. Does he feel the same?" I shrugged. "It might be a good thing to find out."

"Buzz." I moved away from him.

"Minni, I know. I know what you've gone through. Life sucks because your life was turned upside down because of that jerk. You don't trust men, except a few. The whole team counts as a few. I want to know you're happy before I do anything else after this."

"You don't have to watch out for me anymore."

"Yeah, I do. I promised your dad I would and I intend to keep that promise until you're married."

"What will your wife say? You know she only puts up with so much."

"She understands the entire situation."

"She won't put up with it anymore. The only reason she did this long is because I was working on my graduate degree and I agreed to come with you during try-outs. She won't want me back in your house."

He knew I was telling the truth but his stubborn streak was making itself shown. Besides his wife, I was the most important person in Buzz's life. I had always been.

"I'll talk to her."

"There's nothing to talk about. If you make it to the medal round…No, if you win, every team will be looking at me to become their trainer. People pay big for an Olympic gold trainer. There's a big possibility I will have to move out of state for that job." He looked down at the floor. "Buzz, you can't protect me anymore. I'm a big girl. Let me take care of myself."

This entire conversation was so long in coming that it was hard to talk about it. We had been together our entire lives and now we were discussing separating for the first time. It was really hard. I didn't want to leave him, but he had his own family and I was intruding. I was always the oddball out but he had made it so I was family. We were our own family and then he had his on the side.

He looked up at me then. I could tell he was holding everything in as much as I was. "Min, you're my sister in every sense of the word."

I smiled as the tears started falling again. "And you're my brother. But we have to do this."

"I know." We met in the middle of the room in a tight hug. "I know, but I don't have to like it."

The fact that he still cared about what I did meant more to me than anything else. I squeezed him hard, my hand twisting in his hair.

"Hidey-ho!" The door flew open as Rizzo came in. "We have dinner!" He looked up and saw us as we stepped apart, one arm still around each other. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. What'd you get?"

They went on a rant about the food they got while in the middle of calling the rest of the boys. I excused myself to the little alcove to wash my face, staring at it as water dripped back into the sink. After this season, I was on my own. No matter how much Buzz argued with me.

I turned around and looked out into the room. The boys had all meandered in, especially with the call of food. They were sitting everywhere, on the table, the beds, the chairs, in the floor. This was my team for two more weeks. After that, who knew?

Silky appeared in front of me and held out his hand. I looked up at him and smiled, lacing my fingers with his. He pulled me to him and leaned down to kiss me. The whole room saw it and cheered. I smiled up at him, thankful he didn't ask any questions.

We joined the group and fought our way to the food, not letting the last few days get to us. We were on the road to glory. We had to make it real.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're playing Sweden in the Olympics!" Herb yelled.

I cringed. The boys were down by one and were not playing like I knew they could. Jack had been benched due to a ligament tear. We smiled at each other when I stood with him and Herb on the ice when he was told he could play. We were happy.

Then the game came and the boys played like crap.

I was astounded.

At the moment, we were in the locker room after the first period. I wasn't listening to all what was being said. All I knew was that he was yelling at Mac. He had sustained an injury during the first period and was sitting with ice on his thigh. Considering I wasn't paying attention, I jumped when Mac jumped up.

Then they were back on the ice playing their hearts out. I barely watched as my thoughts took over and that was dangerous. I could get fired for that. But Herb was too busy yelling at the guys to pay any attention to me.

We tied the Swedes 2-2, thanks to Baker's final shot. That got Herb off their backs for a bit. He still wasn't happy but he was forgiving for the tie.

I waited outside the locker room. For some reason I really didn't care about being with the guys. I was still reeling over the conversation I had with Buzz. No one else knew about it because I hadn't thought to talk to Silky about it. I honestly didn't want to talk to it.

After an hour, most of which I knew Herb was yelling, they all started filing out. Silky threw his arm around me as we started to the bus. He was tired and hungry. They all were.

As soon as we dropped off all the guys stuff, we all went out. This time we chose a completely different restaurant than the one we went to the night before the Olympics. I wasn't up to going but Buzz talked me in to it, saying they already had reservations for everyone.

Mac was limping as he walked into the restaurant in his jeans and t-shirt. His coat he tossed on the chair beside me as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. There was a buffet here and the boys were having a ball getting food. Bah returned with a plateful, sat down and began to munch happily. I shook my head at him.

"Hey, good shot, Baker!" someone called from the other room.

Baker turned around and waved. "You'd be surprised how much notice we get when we do well." He said as he sat down.

"It was a good shot." Buzz said as he fished around his plate for his food.

The boys were louder as the beer started flowing. I sat back and watched, knowing full well some of them would have to be carried back to their rooms. Even though they tied, they had something to celebrate. They were the underdogs coming into this and it was a real confidence booster for them to know they were still in the running for the gold medal.

I really wasn't hungry so I stood.

"Where are you going?" Bah asked around his food.

"I'm going back to my room. I'm not really hungry." I replied pulling on my coat.

"Are you okay?" Rizzo asked. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm just not hungry at the moment. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I hugged Jack as he came back in the room and continued out the door. I walked a few feet before I heard someone coming after me. Silky was coming after me and that was confusing and exciting. We hadn't had a night alone since before I was offered the job as trainer.

He didn't say anything as he took my hand and walked with me. He didn't ask where we were going as I walked towards the park. I wanted to go to the ice rink in the park and he let me lead him there. We rented the skates and sat quietly to put them on. He wasn't used to the smaller skates but he didn't say a word.

It felt good to be back on the ice again, even if it was just a frozen pond. I had skated on frozen ponds all my life and this felt normal. We followed the flow of traffic and skated calmly. He got behind me and took both my hands. He pressed against me and skated.

I moved to the side and took one of his hands. It was cold but started to warm up the longer I held it. This relationship we had was so comfortable it was nearly impossible to believe. I was thankful it wasn't sexual. We hadn't talked about it and I don't think we even thought about it. I mean, I know he's a guy and I know what people say about guys. I witnessed it firsthand because all the guys on the team. Silky was just very laidback and he didn't pressure people.

We tired of it really quickly and as I took the skates back, he went to get hot chocolate. I sat on one of the benches and looked at my watch. It was getting close to midnight. Luckily there was two days between this game and the quarter finals. We would find out the next night who we played.

I had a feeling I knew what I was going to be talking about with Silky in the days to come. I wasn't dreading it but I knew it was coming. It had to be. We were this couple who didn't talk about much beyond the upcoming games.

Silky returned with two Styrofoam cups and handed one to me. I smiled at him as he sat beside me. We were silent as the drink cooled for a little bit. I decided we needed to discuss some of this.

"We need to talk, Silky." I said.

"Nothing good ever comes of those words." He replied.

"It's nothing like that. We've established to each other that we're a couple and the rest of the team knows now. What we need to figure out is what we're going to do after the games."

"You're not breaking up with me?"

I looked at him. His eyes were wide in relief. "No, why should I? Besides Buzz you're the only guy I trust completely. That's a lot too. Not to mention that…." I looked down at my cup, not really wanting to say what I was going to but needing to say it. "The truth of the matter is I've fallen hard for you, so hard I think I love you and it's all confusing because there's a possibility I may be drafted to be a trainer for a team somewhere out west or I could be one for a Northeastern team and…"

He stopped me with a laugh. "Minni, I love you as well. If you're concerned about what will happen to us after this, we'll just have to wait and see. There a possibility I could be drafted to a Midwestern team or a northeastern team. It all depends. We'll figure it out."

I smiled. At least that was in the open. After we finished our hot chocolate and threw our cups away, we wandered for a little bit, stopping to get ice cream before we went back to our room we were sharing with Buzz. The lights were out so we changed quickly and climbed in bed. Once nestled in Silky's arms, I relaxed.

This guy loved me!


	16. Chapter 16

The die had been cast.

We were set to play Czechoslovakia in the quarterfinals.

While Herb was doing interviews, somehow I managed to sneak the guys out of the dorm. Herb had told us not to go anywhere. We didn't listen.

We didn't go very far. There was a little fudge shop on the strip I had found while I was snooping around after we got checked in. I had brought some back for the guys to taste and they ate it all. So I promised to take them while we had day off.

I think we gave the owner a heart attack. Twenty guys and one girl walk into his small shop. He looked at me and smiled. I think he remembered me from the other day.

The guys pressed their faces against the glass as they looked at the fudge. They reminded me of small children in awe of some great treat. I walked up to the counter and ordered the one I had absolutely fallen in love with. It was a rich fudge with peanut butter. I sat by Silky and shared my half a pound with him.

The guys got their orders and joined us. Buzz looked at me and Silky with a speculative eye. He knew something was going on. Normally we would talk out loud but today we were talking amongst ourselves. I noticed he was looking at us. Finally Bah hit me.

"What are the two of you talking about? How many kids you're going to have?" he asked as he popped another pinch of whatever he got into his mouth. He was always eating something.

Johnson looked at us, shock clear on his face. "You're pregnant?'

Before I could answer for myself, Buzz answered for me. "No, she's not." Then he looked at me. "You're not, are you?"

I didn't bat an eye as I said, "Yes, with twins." The guys gawked as Silky choked on the piece of fudge he was eating. "No, you nimrods, I'm not pregnant. We were talking about what we're all going to do after this."

That was the code breaker there. No one knew what we were going to do after this. I knew all the guys wanted to play in the NHL. It was their dreams. They hadn't worked this hard not to get there. The Olympics were just a bonus in their big dreams.

"We don't know. We do know this. Some team is going to snatch you up to be their trainer. You've done such a great job with us, not to mention your stint with the Penguins." Rizzo said.

I smiled at that. "Thanks. You don't know how much that helps me."

"What time is it?" Jimmy asked.

Jack looked at his watch. "Herb gets back in ten minutes. We better get going."

We carried our fudge with us (I went back to get some for the other men that weren't with us). We were all piled in Jack's room when Herb walked in. He looked at us suspiciously. I looked at Buzz. He nodded while trying to hold back a laugh. I jumped up and grabbed a white bag we had put on the TV stand.

"I went out for the boys. I picked this up for you." I said. It was half a lie.

He took the bag and looked into it, shaking his head as he looked up at me. "You're unbelievable."

I smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

"I know you do." He looked at all the boys. "We play a tough team tonight boys. We need our heads to be in the game."

"We know, Coach." They all said.

He nodded. "Min, can I see you outside for a minute?" I looked back at the guys. It had gone silent. I bit my lip as I went outside and closed the door. "I was approached today by the owners of the New York Rangers and Boston Bruins. Both teams want to draft you to be their first woman trainer. I told them I'd have to talk to you about that because I was approached by the head of the athletic department back in Minnesota to have you stay. I know you live with Buzz and his wife so this is a big decision for your entire family."

"When do they need to know?" I asked. I was in shock at this.

"As soon as the games are over. They will be getting their team finalized in a few months. That gives you a total of three weeks. Can you handle that?"

"If I can handle the boys for seven months, I think I can handle this."

He gave me a small smile. He appreciated the humor. "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

I watched him walk away and leaned against the wall for support. I had just been told three different teams wanted me to be their sports trainer. It was something I wanted to do but I was nervous to do it. I turned around and went back inside.

"What did Coach want?" Jack asked. He was licking his fingers clean of fudge.

"He just wanted to make sure you didn't stay on you knee too much. I told him you may be insane but you know how to take care of yourself." I lied.

He looked at me. "Makes sense. I mean he does know me rather well."

Buzz was looking at me with a frown on his face. He knew I had just lied. The look that came over his face next said we would be talking about it afterward. I just had to wrap my head around it first.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

That night, the boys beat Czechoslovakia 7-3, coming from behind (go figure!). They partied as if it were the last day of the Olympics even though they were in the locker room. I leaned against the bigger locker Jimmy had been using.

My thoughts were getting the better of me.

I still hadn't decided if I was going to work for the Bruins, the Rangers or for my Alma Mater. It was a big decision that wasn't about the money. It was mainly about where I would be happy. I had lived in Minnesota all my life and I liked it, but I also wanted to live someplace else.

I was so far gone I didn't even notice Buzz and Bah had stopped in front of me. That is until I felt the sting of a stick hitting me in the head. I looked over as I rubbed the tender spot.

"We asked you if you were waiting on Silky who just got in the shower or if you were coming with us." Buzz said.

"I'll go with you." I grabbed my bag. "Rizzo, tell Silky I went with Buzz and Bah."

"All right." Rizzo replied.

I followed my best friends out of the arena and to the bus. No one was on it and that was a relief. I sat down in my normal spot and waited because I knew it was coming. I could hear them arguing behind me.

"What did Herb actually talk to you about?" Buzz asked. There it was and I think he had to ask because he lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to Bah.

I sighed. "I've gotten three offers to work as a trainer in Minnesota, Massachusetts and New York."

There were two inhalations of breaths before both guys began to talk as one. I ignored them for the most part. Apparently they figured that out and shut up rather quickly.

The other guys began to filter on to the bus so we could head back to the dorms. Silky sat beside me like he normally did, kissing the side of my head as he sat down. I took a deep breath knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey, Silky, did you know your girl's been offered a job?" Bah asked. I cast him an evil look that promised revenge.

Silky looked at me then. "You've been offered a job?" I nodded. "Where?"

By this time everyone was looking at me or attempting to. I looked around for a moment then sighed when the looks didn't change. "Uh, it's three jobs actually. I have to decide between them."

"Well, where are they?" Mac asked.

"Minnesota, New York and Massachusetts."

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Rizzo asked. I shook my head, my eyes downcast so I didn't have to look anyone in the eye. "Let us know where you decide to go. We'll all put in a good word for you."

"Thanks."

I didn't say a single word on the way back to the rooms. I didn't feel I needed to. I hadn't told anyone because I didn't want this pressure. The others would say it wasn't pressure, but it was. It was pressure to amount to something other than the Olympic trainer. That was an accomplishment but I wanted something more.

We got back to our rooms with the specific order to relax. We had a pajama party in Sutor's room, which ended in an insane pillow fight. Feathers were everywhere and I knew if it hadn't been Christian's pillow we would have had to pay for it.

I retired after about an hour. I wasn't in the mood for too much fun. I still had a lot on my mind that needed to be sorta out.

I left the door unlocked because I knew Silky and Buzz would come in later and slipped into the clean sheets of the bed. I wasn't there but maybe five minutes until the door opened again. The bed dipped and the covers rustled until it was calm. A warm arm went around me as a warm body pressed against mine.

"You want to talk about it?" Silky asked in the dim lighting. I shook my head silently. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You already have pro teams looking at you."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've been asked to join the New York Rangers. I was going to tell you tonight but your news seemed more important than mine."

I rolled over to face him. Our knees knocked together as I linked out hands. "What makes you think that?"

"This is your dream."

"And your dream is to play pro hockey. That's important to you."

I could see his smile as he brought our hands up to kiss them. "Okay. We both respect each other's dreams and goals. That's a good thing. We have to make decisions together?" I nodded. "Okay. I think you should decide which one you like best and go for it."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. Whatever you decide, I'll back you up one hundred percent."

I took a deep breath and pulled myself closer. "Whatever you decide, Silky, I will back you up one hundred percent."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. I fell asleep to the beat of his heart against my ear.


	17. Chapter 17

We beat Norway.

The three days that followed were hectic. I had interviews with the New York Rangers, who had also talked to Silky, and the Boston Bruins. The owners and coaches were really nice. I talked to Herb after each interview and asked him what he thought. He gave me his honest opinion but in the end it was my decision.

None of the guys said anything about it. Jack wanted to, but I was more or less focused on getting his knee back into shape for the medal round. He and I had spent many mornings working. We would talk only when I told him to do something and he told me how bad it hurt.

Silky and I didn't talk of it because we already knew we were going to make it. It was just a matter of time before either one of us decided which team we wanted to work for. He was so supportive I thought if I ever lost that ma, I'd probably die. I knew it wasn't practical, but love does funny things to a person's head.

Buzz was the only one that really wanted to talk to me about it. It was a big change for us. It meant I'd have to leave Minnesota if I took two of the three jobs. It meant being away from my family, my security blanket. I felt that I leaned on him too much, especially after he got married. In the end we leaned on each other too much. We always had and I knew we always would. We would always be family but our time together was drawing to an end and that was a scaring thought.

I ventured out on my own the day after the Norwegian win. I was tired of being cooped up and hanging with the guys. I loved the guys but there were sometimes when I just wanted to be me, not part of the team which I was ultimately. I walked around the village in shear wonder. I loved New York. It was beautiful.

The shops were teaming with life as people browsed between events. I had gone with Buzz four years ago when he joined the Olympic team and the place wasn't nearly as big as this. It was the only thing that kept me going. I got to shop while the others had to relax. They were undoubtedly hanging out with friends who had come to see them play.

As I was shopping, I thought I felt the presence of someone following me. Thinking it was John from the restaurant, I took to the crowds. The feeling kept on going even as I moved from shop to shop. I decided not to let it bother me and continued with little knickknacks.

I found a decent pair of shoes and warm mittens that I got for a steal. There were numerous candies that I bought because I have a sweet tooth and I knew another man who would help me devour them. I bought a new knit hat that had many different colors wrapped into it. I didn't shop often so to have this time to myself where no one was bossing me around or asking questions was lovely.

My favorite item I bought was for Silky. I had just finished eating a corndog when I walked by a booth that was selling jewelry. I'm a girl so anything that sparkles catches my eye. As I was looking over some of the jewelry for ladies, I found ring that I truly loved. It was thin and silver and had the word Minnesota etched in the surface. I liked it so much I bought it. It made my heart swell to know that I bought my boyfriend his first present for no reason. But then I found a woman's ring that had the word Boston etched into it. After buying them, I tossed the boxes into my bag and headed on down the street.

"Minni?"

I turned around and met the face of my brother. "Matthew?"

He had grown his hair out the last I saw him, which was at my father's funeral three years ago, which meant I had lied to Jack about that. I didn't even realize it. He looked ragged and worn and I felt sorry for him.

He came towards me and hugged me. "How have you been?"

"Good. Were you following me?"

"I had to make sure it was you. You've grown up beautifully."

"Thanks."

He looked at me with the same eyes my father had looked at me with the day he sent me to live with Buzz. "Is there any way we can talk?"

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Hey, Minni, you been shopping?" Baker asked as I walked into the coffee shop they were sitting in.

"Yeah, and I brought you guys some fudge." I sat the big bag on the table and moved away as they jumped at it. I walked over to Buzz. "I need to talk to you."

He turned around in his seat. "What's up?"

"I saw Matthew."

The smile he had had on his face a moment before fell. "What? Where? Did he do anything?"

"In the village when I was shopping. He came up to me but no he didn't do anything. He says he's coming to watch you play in the medal round." Buzz closed his eyes and sighed. "Buzz, he's changed."

"You said that when your father died and three days later he was out on the street selling drugs. I wouldn't believe him so soon because I don't want you hurt again because you think he's coming back to you."

"I was just letting you know." I turned around and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back when Jack called to me.

I wasn't mad. I learned long ago not to be mad when it came to Matthew. He had let me down a long time ago. But I could tell he looked better. His face had fewer pock marks and his eyes were bright. He looked good, better than three years ago when his eyes were blood shot and his face was sunken in.

I didn't let what Buzz said bother me. I continued my day to myself as I would any other time.

By the time dinner rolled around, my bag was heavy and I was tired. Not to mention I was itching to give Silky his gift. I had already slipped the Boston band onto my right ring finger and was getting used to the sterling silver.

I made it back to my dorm in one piece. When I opened the door, Silky was stepping out of the shower. A broad smile was suddenly plastered on my face as he walked into the room rubbing his head with a towel. The other towel that was wrapped around his hips was slung low that left nothing to the imagination, not that I hadn't see it all anyway.

His face reddened as it did every time and I had to laugh. He was such a gentleman it wasn't even funny. He was also very shy and very quiet. Before I came along, I doubt he had any girl give him so much attention when he stepped out of the shower. The guys were one story. They were a team and just didn't care. I was his girlfriend and it seemed that mattered.

He grabbed a pair of underwear and pajama pants before disappearing back into the bathroom to change. I was unpacking all my goodies when he returned, this time wrapping his arms around my middle and holding me snuggly while being nosy. I could feel the water droplets that were still clinging to his body press into the back of my shirt.

"I got you something." I said.

His chin came off my shoulder as he looked at the side of my head. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did." I tapped his arms. When he let go, I picked up the little black box and handed it to him. "Here."

He looked at me before he took the box and opened it. His green eyes showed wonder and surprise. He didn't say anything as he looked at the silver band in the box. I thought the worst at first until in pulled it out and read the inscription. "Minnesota." He looked at me. "Does this by any chance have anything to do with the state?"

I shrugged. "It means whatever you want it to mean. This one means I'm in love with a Boston boy." I held up my right hand.

He took it and read the ring, his smile reaching his eyes second later. "You're not proposing to me, are you?"

"No."

"Good, because that would be a serious breach of the man code." I laughed. Then he slid the ring over his right ring finger and looked at it. He looked back at me. "Minnesota on the ring is for a special person in my life."

I smiled, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He held me tightly as he returned everything.

"Whoops. Sorry." We looked over as Buzz walked in. "Next time put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door. I won't intrude if I see that."

"It's nothing big, Buzz." I replied.

"Silky's not wearing a shirt."

"He just got out of the shower." He gave me a look that I quelled instantly by throwing his gift to him." Here. Take it and be quiet."


	18. Chapter 18

We swept Romania and West Germany like it was no tomorrow. I was really proud of the boys. All their hard work had paid off and they were celebrating in the best way they knew.

Silky pulled me aside after the West Germany game. He didn't say much but he told me to meet him at the fudge shop an hour after the game. I looked at Buzz. He only shrugged. He knew nothing of what was going on. But Jack and Rizzo did. They were all smiles.

I had my hands shoved in my pockets as I walked towards the fudge shop. It was a crisp night two days before they were supposed to play the Soviets. I wasn't sure how they were going to take it, not after Jack got hurt in the first game which they lost. I was hoping they could pull themselves together to give a decent game.

I rounded the corner to the fudge shop and found Silky waiting on me. He was rubbing his hands together and blowing on them to warm them up. The boy never wore gloves except when playing football and hockey. I told him he was going to lose them every time he went out. He always gave me a goofy look that gave away the twinkle in his eyes.

He looked up as I came to him. The kiss was warm and welcoming. We didn't talk as he took my hand and began leading me down the sidewalk. I had learned long ago not to ask where we were going. Even though he was a bad liar, he could keep a secret. He wouldn't tell me anything even if I asked a million times. When he wanted no one to know something, they wouldn't know anything. I was pretty good at getting him to talk about certain things, but this time was a no go.

As we passed, a few girls looked Silky up and down. I didn't say anything but I felt him pull me closer. His shyness made it easier for him to show girls he was with the person he wanted to be with. It felt good to be with someone.

I wasn't paying attention as we walked. The shops were bustling at night with all the people shopping and having fun with each other. I fell behind so Silky tugged me gently. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. When he looked up over my shoulder, I had to look over.

We were standing in front of a little bed and breakfast. It was the same bed and breakfast I had seen when I walked through the other day on my little shopping spree. I had told him about it that night, not knowing if he even paid attention. This time of year, especially with the Olympics in town, it was a functioning hotel that served all the meals. I looked back at him. He only headed towards the building.

One of the ladies smiled when he told her his name. He had obviously made a reservation in advance. The lady led us to a nice table in the back. It had the plates and silverware already on it and there were two candles. Being the perfect gentleman, Silky held my chair out for me then scooted it up before taking his seat opposite me. We were given menus and a white wine. Silky knew what he wanted and ordered for us both. I could only stare at him in wonder.

When the waitress had gone and we were alone, he rested his elbows against the table, propped his chin on his hands and looked at me. I was still looking around the room, taking in the warm glow of the candles and the homely scents that were wafting around. I watched a young couple get engaged and the girl have a fit.

"Do you like it?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him. "Do I like it? Silky, this place is wonderful, but how can you afford it?"

"The boys pitched in a little. They were worried about us not spending enough alone time together since we got here. After you told me you found this place, I told the boys and they decided tonight would be a good night, especially since tomorrow night we will all be quiet due to the game coming up."

I nodded, understanding completely. The entire team was nervous about playing the Soviets. Jack was more nervous than anyone because he hadn't played a lick in this tournament. He was itching to get back on the ice but Doc and I had to follow Herb's rules.

"You seem a little out of sorts." Silky said. He was looking at me as I zoned out.

"I'm nervous, Silk. Really nervous."

"We all are. We've come so far and yet we still have so far to go."

"You're a great team and I think you can go all the way, but what happens if you don't? what will that look like to all of us?"

"Min, we're in the Olympics. We're the best in the United States at what we do. That means something." I didn't look at him. "We were all chosen for our specialties. Jack for his defensive abilities and temper, Jimmy for his goalie status, Rizzo for his leadership, and you…" He took my hand. "You were chosen for your ability to calm the entire team down with your simple smile. Your degree in sports medicine helps but I don't think that's why Herb hired you exactly."

I had to smile at that. There was such sincerity on his face as he said it, it was impossible not to. I had a decent relationship with Herb and the fact that he hired me was a miracle in and of itself. I enjoyed my time I'd had with these guys and I didn't want it to end, but I knew it would.

We talked as we ate, every once in a while laughing at something the guys had said in the locker room. Not once did we mention where we would be living after the games were over. We never spoke about what we were going to do as a couple once everything was said and done. It didn't matter at the moment. All that did matter was that this was our time.

After dinner, we walked around the village in our own little world. it didn't matter that everyone was smiling at Silky telling him he was doing a good job in this tournament. I was his only concern, the only one who mattered at that moment.

At that moment, I was glad we hadn't decided to take this relationship a step further. I wasn't sure how comfortable we would have been at this moment. Now, I'm not naïve enough to think Silky hadn't thought about it. I knew he had and would in the beginning. I mean, seriously. He lives with nineteen other guys who had been working their butts off for seven months. They found pleasure with anyone. Silky hadn't said a word about it. My best guess was it was a mixture of shyness, being a gentleman, and the fact that he played on the same team as my cousin and best friend. That would stop anyone in their tracks.

Suddenly I slipped, falling hard to the ground. Silky's eyes were wide in shock. I started laughing so hard I was crying. He helped me up, laughing as much as I was. I wasn't much of a klutz but as I looked down, I saw I had stepped squarely on a patch of ice. My hip started to hurt really badly, which really wasn't uncommon after a fall like that. A few people asked me if I was okay. I could only nod while I was laughing.

We were still laughing as we returned to the dorms. The guys were surprised to see us laughing so hard we were crying. I flopped down on the couch beside Buzz and winced. He looked at me then turned to Silky. The other guy raised his hands in the I-didn't-do-it position.

"What did you do?" Bah asked.

That started a whole other round of hysterical laughing. Finally Silky got the story out when I couldn't. by the time I was done, my sides were hurting. Buzz had started laughing with me because he couldn't help himself. Bah was shaking his head in wonder but didn't say anything.

After that, we all lounged around and talked until we nearly passed out from exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

"Great moments are born from great opportunity, and that's what you have here tonight, boys. That's what you've earned here tonight. One game; if we played them ten times, they might win nine. But not this game, not tonight. Tonight, we skate with them. Tonight we stay with them, and we shut them down because we can. Tonight, we are the greatest hockey team in the world. You were born to be hockey players—every one of you, and you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time. Their time is done. It's over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great hockey team the Soviets have. Screw 'em. This is your time. Now go out there and take it!"

Herb's speech rang clear in my head as I stood in the far right corner of the team's bench and watched as the boys played the Soviet Union. Jack had gotten to play having been given a clean bill of health. He had brought his game up quite a bit since he had been out. I could tell there had been a lot of tension in him as he checked Krutov hard into the boards, giving Buzz time to score the first point at the middle of the first period. At the end, Johnson scored the second one with 1 second left o the clock.

Herb gave them a small pep talk in the locker room. He was happy they had brought their game. He had nothing bad to say because they were working. When we went back on the ice, I went into quiet mode.

I watched the second period with as much calmness as I could muster. I didn't usually bite my fingernails but this was a special occasion. I had bitten all off my left hand and was working on my right hand when Jimmy got hit. That was horrid. Jimmy had worked so hard to get here and had put his plans to sign with Atlanta on hold to play in these games. Now if he was taken out it would have been for not. I looked up in the stands. His father was there with this look on his face.

"Get up, Jimmy." I murmured, my hand fisting at my chest as my heart went in my throat.

The crowd went wild when he stood up and I fought the urge to cry in relief. I looked over and saw the boys cheering their teammate on.

We went back to the locker room and I took the time to look Jimmy over, giving him special attention to make sure he didn't have anything wrong. He was fine and he looked up at me to make certain he was. I sighed and nodded, smacking him on his shoulder pads. This emotional rollercoaster was going to be lasting for one more period and I had to keep it together until then.

When they went back on the ice to warm up, I took a deep breath. The crowd was cheering them on as they skated around. This was where they would go down in history one way or another. This was the hardest thing to watch because this team had only been together for seven months but they were holding their own against a team who had been together for 15 years.

Herb called the team over and told them to listen to chants of the spectators. They were chanting for us. The boys looked around. I looked at Silky and he nodded.

The face off was on by Johnson and he slapped back to his Rammer. Mikhailov took off after Johnson as he went for a shot. I really didn't like that man even though I didn't know him. It was just a feeling I had about him.

I decided I needed to calm my heart although I figured it was going to be impossible since this game was brutal. I ignored everything around me except the sound of skates on the ice and the sticks hitting the puck. It was comforting but then the fear came back.

We got a power play when 16 from the Soviet team was called for slashing. As time ticked down, we were not making much progress. Silky had the puck and was barreling down the boards.

"Last rush. Come on, Silky!" Craig called from beside me. I glanced at him and he looked at me.

Silky was checked, tumbling over the players' feet but not before passing it off. Johnson snagged the puck and fired, making the shot. We were tied. I covered my face with my hands. This was getting to be too much for me. The entire team jumped the wall and moved to the others.

The faceoff was won once again by the Soviets. I couldn't help but watch in stunned silence as Jimmy saved shot after shot. Buzz got rid of the puck suddenly and sent Rizzo on to the ice. Pav passed to him and Rizzo took the shot. He made it! We were in the lead! The entire place went into an uproar as once again the boys all took to the ice in congratulations.

I leaned hard against the wall behind me and watched the rest of the game. I couldn't breathe as the Soviets took shot after shot to get caught up. If Jimmy misstepped one time, they would score. The boys knew this, especially Mac. He dived so hard I could see he knocked the wind out of himself. I watched as they guys formed one line and backed up at the same time, Silky being one of them.

My heart pounded as the boys continued to change up every few seconds. Once I laughed at Buzz for taking on a guy two times his size. He didn't care. He was playing for his team, for his country.

All the workouts Herb had put these boys through were paying off. They were outskating the Soviets at every turn. They were diving, checking, and just beating them to the puck. There was no way around the boys. Jimmy was a beast in between the pipes.

On the bench the boys were jumping and cheering as the crowd began the countdown.

"5…4…3…2..1!"

Sticks and gloves flew everywhere as the boys skated onto the ice to celebrate. Herb disappeared and I watched him go. Twenty years since his last Olympic team had gotten rid of him and here he was watching and coaching this group into victory over the Soviets.

I walked out on the ice and went straight to Buzz. He and Silky were together in a tight hug. I elbowed my way to him and hugged him so tight I thought we were going to crush each other. He looked at me and kissed the side of my head.

"You did it!" I said over the cheering.

"No, we did!" he responded then skated off to celebrate with the rest of his team.

Before I could say a word to him, Silky grabbed me and kissed me. He was so excited he didn't care that there were thousands of people. He lifted me off my feet and swung me around. I laughed at him then he tilted his head back and whooped loudly. Another kiss made him the happiest man in the world.

As he skated off to join his team, Herb came over to me. He smiled down at me and turned around. I followed his gaze. The scouts were there. I looked at him and nodded. I had made my decision but I wasn't going to ruin the guys' party on the ice.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

That night after the game, we all partied. Hard. Booze flowed and there was no stopping it. Jack was drunk and having a good time as he partied with the fans out in the street.

Silky, Rizzo and I sat on a sidewalk and watched him, Mac and Buzz as they danced in the street. Buzz's wife had flown in to watch him play. They were all smiles as they danced together. Mac and Jack just grabbed girls and danced about. They were acting as if nothing else mattered.

"Well, we've beaten the toughest competitors in this competition." Rizzo said as he sipped his beer.

"Yep, but don't underestimate the Finnish. They are the best so far." I said.

Silky pulled me close and kissed my head. We were going to the finals and that was exciting.


	20. Chapter 20

The boys ended up winning the gold, defeating Finland and coming from behind once again. I was so happy I was crying as I congratulated the guys on the ice. They were so excited. This was Buzz's first gold medal and he was enjoying it.

I watched the award ceremony with a bright smile. They were standing as one, as they should have been from the beginning. All different walks of life coming together under one banner, the banner of the USA.

Everything went back to normal. The bus ride back to Minnesota was loud and obnoxious as all the boys laughed and cut up. We were a family now and that made me happy.

After everything settled down, we went our separate ways. We all spent New Year's together, thought and that was fun.

Jimmy became goalie for Atlanta. He and his dad came back to visit with the guys every now and then. They called on regular basis to make sure the rest of us were living.

Jack moved to Chicago to play with the Blackhawks. I heard from him every now and then, mainly when he wanted all of us to come visit. We did and we all had fun. He was having an amazing career and was enjoying every minute of it, especially with his new girlfriend.

Rizzo didn't play in the NHL, turning down an offer from the New York Rangers. He went on to broadcast for hockey which was fun for him. I tuned in every time he was on and enjoyed his announcements.

Mac was drafted to the Buffalo Sabres where he enjoyed not only playing but also goofing off in town. He returned to Lake Placid every winter to walk along the streets where we had made history.

Bah didn't play in the NHL. He went to play in the AHL where he had an amazing year. He had been hit hard and begged for me to check him out. I knew it was a ploy to get me to come see him. He and I kept in constant contact.

After the games, Buzz and I returned to Minnesota where we made hard decisions. Buzz left me right after the Olympics to play in Switzerland. He set me a watch when he got the chance. I was proud of him. Not only for being my family but also for being my friend. We talked all the time on the phone. He had a child in February of 1981 and named him Billy. He was a cut baby and luckily for the both of us we were able to be there. He retired two years later to be closer to his family.

Herb continued to coach at the University of Minnesota and we all called him on a weekly basis. He was a happy man since he coached the US to win the Olympics. He was a family man and that was all that counted.

Silky was drafted to the New York Rangers shortly after the Olympics and traded to the Bruins in 1983, fulfilling his lifelong dream to play in his hometown.

As for me, I took a job as a trainer with the Boston Bruins, moving in with Silky as soon as I could. We got married in the fall of 1980. When he was traded to the Bruins in '83, it made it easier for him to be close to home and to our son, Denver.

As a team, we met on New Year's, like I said, and every five years on the anniversary of the Soviet defeat. All our families were invited and we had a good time as not only a gold medal team, but also as an extended family.

END


End file.
